


Blackmail

by deecherrywolf, Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chikan, Child Abuse, Classroom Sex, Closet Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced, Gags, Gangbang, High School, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Snowballing, Substance Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tight Spaces, Train Sex, Trains, Vibrators, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher blackmails the young high school prodigy, Orihara Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Hnnng…. nnng…. aaah…_ T… Takaya-sensei…” Izaya moaned as he gripped onto the desk. His knuckles turned white as his face was pressed against his own wooden desk.    
   
“So you  _can_  sound cute, Orihara-kun.” The man in his perhaps mid 30s purred as his lubed finger rubbed his student’s swollen prostate.   
   
“S-sensei.... is pretty cruel…” the high school teen mewed as he was forced to hold up his ass in the air on his tippy toe.  Another groan escaped his lips as the second finger was inserted inside him.   
   
The once crowded classroom was now deserted save for the homeroom teacher and his smartest student.  When Izaya was called to stay behind for detention, the teen already knew what would happen to him.   
   
Because this treatment had been going on for two weeks already.   
   
“Looks like you’re ready, Orihara-kun.”

Izaya felt the fingers pull out of his rectum. He braced himself even as he tried to relax his ass. It had been two weeks since he lost his virginity to his teacher and the man’s been abusing his ass for his liking practically every day, but Izaya’s body could not still physically get used to having his rectum filled up with another man’s cock.  
  
“ _Hnnngh…. aaaaah….!_ ” Izaya gasped out loud as he arched when his teacher slammed his cock inside him impatiently.  
  
“Izaya-kun, if you’re too loud, someone might hear us. You never know if some of the teachers are working late today.” His homeroom teacher switched from formal speech to friendlier one, immediately degrading Izaya’s status.  
  
Izaya bit back a retort as he held his ass up high proudly. He would see it through, he told himself. He would make this bastard pay!  
  
But for now, he held onto his own desk for his dear life as his teacher started to pound into him senselessly.  
  
The desk squeaked in protest with their weight and movement. Izaya held back a derisive snort, what happened to being worried about being too loud?  
  
His teacher apparently didn't seem to care anymore as he placed a hand on Izaya's head, pressing the boy down against the desk as he abused his ass.  
  
Izaya winced as the wood of the desk chafed against his face and his hips dug into the sides of the desk, causing a discomfort that wasn't all entirely unpleasant. His cock ached shamefully as the teacher continued to thrust into him with abandon.  
  
“You're so tight, Orihara-kun. Fitting me like a glove. I take it you haven't been messing around anymore like the naughty boy your are?”  
  
Izaya didn't see the point to dignify that with a response, instead he let out a soft hiss as his hips dug in deeper to the side of the desk. He adjusted his stance on his tip-toes, trying to edge away from the desk, but no such luck as the teacher pressed his head down harder with one hand and steadied him with the other.  
  
His teacher chuckled as he reached over and wrapped a hand over the pre-cum slickened cock, his eyes glinting maliciously. “I should help you out with this problem, shouldn't I? After all, a teacher should be willing to help a student in need...”  
  
Izaya seethed as that hand rubbed up and down his cock once, then twice, but then stopped all together, his teacher focusing more on his thrusts.  
  
“T-Takaya-sensei.... Hnnngh! Aah!!”  
  
“Did I hit something good, Izaya-kun?”  
  
Izaya growled, but the sound diminished off into a pitiful whine as Takaya continued to pound at his prostate.

“S-sensei…! Sensei!! P-please….” He started begging. God he hated begging! But he couldn’t think of anything else to do with his mind filled with lust and pleasure as well as shame. He hated it. He believed he was stronger than this, that he could control everything.  
  
But he was nothing but a toy in the adult world, not yet experienced enough to play the game.  
  
He swore one day he would, but for now he begged, and pleaded as his body jerked roughly against the desk.  
  
“Say you want my cock… Nnng… every day. You dream of it every night.” The teacher huffed, his brow glistening with sweat as his fingers gripped on those petit hips. The way those peach cheeks sucked him in! He shuddered as he held back his orgasm.  
  
“I… I want your cock… sensei… aaah…. aaaah…” Izaya moaned in tandem with each thrust.  
  
“How… much?”  
  
“Aaah… aaah… e-every… night…”  
  
“And what do you do every night, Orihara-kun?”  
  
“I… I… I touch… myself….” Izaya swallowed. That was a blatant lie. In fact, once he had secretly cried in shame after his teacher had raped him particularly rough.  
  
“Have you been a naughty boy?”  
  
“Y-yes. S-sensei. Please…. Aaah!”  
  
Just then, Orihara’s home room teacher slammed a hard thrust and came inside him, filling his tight rectum with his hot cum. Izaya too shuddered, squeezing tightly around his teacher’s cock as he came onto the bottom of his desk.  
  
Exhausted, Izaya lay on top, his once curled up toes now loose and tired.  
  
Orihara Izaya felt his teacher’s cock slip out of his ass finally and he sighed in relief.  
  
Another torturous day was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came too fast for Orihara Izaya. And each day, the walk to school was always an excruciating one.  
  
There was once a time when Izaya liked going to school- school was where he could watch so many people and enjoy watching their lives twist and turn.  
  
Now his school life consisted of his middle-aged teacher taking advantage of him.   
  
Izaya gritted his teeth. Normally it was him turning the tables on his opponents. It should be  _him_ who'd find the weakness of others and use it against them.   
  
But unfortunately for Orihara Izaya, he was still too inexperienced. And he was a minor.  
  
There were things in this adult world he could not yet fight against only because of his 'age.'  
  
He wished he could grow up faster. He swore he would somehow figure out a way to make this man pay. For humiliating him and crushing his pride each time he had to bend over and lift up his ass to take in that cock.   
  
He sighed as he entered his classroom, already tired before the day even started. At least he could find some solace in his friends. He spotted Shinra and Kadota a grin finding its home on his lips.  
  
And then he spotted the protozoan. His eyes flickered playfully. He could use a good laugh this early in the morning, especially with how sore he has been lately.  
  
He walked up to them, ready to say something to Shizuo's back when the intercom produced some static and the sound of the school secretary rolls through the halls.  
  
“Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya-kun; please report to Takaya-sensei's office immediately. I repeat, Orihara Izaya; please report to Takaya-sensei's office immediately.”  
  
Izaya gritted his teeth, his body resisting the urge to tremble. Kadota turned around, his 'knowing eyes' slightly raised up to ask what kind of trouble he got into now. “Izaya... ”  
  
Izaya laughed, waving it off, ignoring Kadota's concerned tone. “Another time, ne, Dotachin?”  
  
Kadota frowned at the nickname while Shizuo scoffed. “Wonder what the louse did this time? Always being called into the office, eh, Izaya-kuuun!?”  
  
“I'd love to play right now Shizu-chan, but duty calls~”  
  
Izaya pushed past the blond, hearing him say something snide, but let it go... there was no use. Even as whispers and rumors floated through hallway, he kept his head held high. The sooner he got to the office; the sooner it would be over with.  
  
When he walked into the office- Takaya-sensei was at his desk, grading papers. The teacher glanced up when he heard the door to his office open.  
  
“You made it here quicker than I thought you would."  
  
The teacher smiled at him teasingly... the look in his eyes suggested that Izaya was just begging to be fucked. In actuality, Izaya just wanted to get things over with.

Izaya stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to pass it off as normalcy. “You asked to see me, sensei?”  
  
His teacher frowned at the light way of talking and he stepped closer to Izaya. He wrapped his arms around the small man, holding his student lewdly.  
  
“That I did. Regarding... your test scores.”  
  
Izaya felt his brow twitch, but when those large hands began fondling his bottom through his school uniform bottoms, he knew not to say anything.  
  
Instead he let out a soft sigh as the teacher hooked his fingers over those pants and pulled them down.  
  
Fingers quickly found his hole, rubbing gently- teasingly; before pushing their ways inside. Izaya winced. He wasn't prepped properly- but the play from yesterday had him somewhat loose enough for it to not be completely painful.  
  
Still... he bit down on his lips to save himself from yelping as another finger was added. The scissoring motions made him feel nauseous for a moment. And then something else was being put in there. He held onto his teacher for support even if it disgusted him as the older man continued his administration.  
  
His teacher breathed a soft exhale of air against his ear, his voice teasing him. “It truly is a shame, Orihara-kun. You missed a mark on your school work yesterday.  
  
Izaya's eyes widened. Impossible! He had been positive- he glanced at the teacher who wore a grin on his face. Izaya seethed. This man... either he was lying to him or fixed his test papers! With a carnal smile, the teacher slowly pushed the egg-shaped device into the boy's rectum.  
  
Izaya's mouth opened in a soundless scream as his anus stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Izaya panted softly as the small thing was now in his ass.  
  
The teacher pulled his pants up for him and gave him a small smile, patting Izaya on the butt. “Class will be beginning soon Izaya-kun, let us go back to the class together, shall we?”  
  
Izaya wobbly walked out of the office, the feeling of the egg-shaped device inside of his ass was uncomfortable. But just the thought of it being there unsettled him. With a cheerful smile, the teacher walked side by side with his student as he greeted others casually. Izaya shifted uneasily, nodding greetings only when necessary.   
  
Just what was his teacher planning to do with him?  
  
He wasn't allowed much time to think it over as he went back to his class and carefully sat down. The other students began filing into the room, a temporary distraction from the lewd looks his teacher was giving him.

 

\- -  
  
  
 _Tap tap tap_  
  
The sound of chalk hitting the black-board was a rather mundane thing, but the feeling inside of him was not. There was this sense of dread bubbling inside of Izaya as he thought of what was inside of him.  
  
Just what was the nasty teacher thinking? Surely he wouldn't use this thing on him during class. That could spell trouble for the both of them. Though having the man caught would please Izaya more than anything.  
  
After all, it would free him from this torture.  
  
But Izaya couldn't swallow the pride of being revealed to the entire school that he was a victim. The infamous Orihara Izaya being so easily tamed underhandedly.... Izaya refused to have the entire world think he was a weak creature. He needed to be above humans and have everyone believe this. He couldn't show a single side of weakness. And the asshole of a teacher knew this.   
  
The teacher turned around, pointing at what he just wrote and lecturing the classroom, but his eyes were locked on to Izaya's form.  
  
Izaya shuddered at the small twitch in the man's mouth- a smile that hinted at many things.  
  
As the teacher continued to lecture, he walked over to his desk. Izaya's eyes narrowed as he watched those hands reach for something on the desk.  
  
Before he knew it, something was buzzing inside his ass- vibrating against his flesh. He clenched his fists- the vibration was soft, barely noticeable, but it was still there... rubbing against him ans slowly arousing his body.  
  
Embarrassingly, he shifted in his seat; trying to hide his budding arousal from anyone who may happen to glance over and see his problem.  
  
Izaya looked back at the teacher with a pointed glare, clenching his teeth as the teacher smirked at him, finishing his lecture and taking a seat at his desk. He picked up what Izaya imagined was the remote control to the vibrator inside of him.  
  
He moved his fingers over, turning the dial up leisurely. Izaya's eyes snapped shut and his whole body shuddered in time to the vibration. The teen immediately closed his legs and tried to hold in the waves of pleasure wrecking his body slowly.   
  
He gave a small gasp as he tried to control himself, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching him. Luckily, no one had.  
  
The vibration died down, causing him to give a soft sigh in relief.  
  
Only for them to come back two times stronger- making his back arch, his hips lift, and his eyes squint in pleasure and disgust.  
  
He whined under his breath, glaring at the teacher.  
  
 _This was true torture._  
  
Izaya bit his lip as he glared down at the reading material before his face as a soft hum inside of his rectum was a constant reminder that the disgusting man was planning something. He shifted in his seat. Unfortunately such motion made the toy inside of him slide in deeper. He gritted his teeth as he leaned over the desk, shuddering.  
  
It was at that moment that Takaya-sensei decided to put the vibrator on full force. Izaya's eyes widened and he felt his forehead hit the desk. He groaned aloud.  
  
He stiffened as he realized his mistake. A schoolmate leaned over to look at him. Her eyes curious. “Orihara-kun, are you okay?”  
  
Another classmate piped in. “Takaya-sensei, I think Orihara-kun is sick.”  
  
Izaya held back a growl. Damn it! He didn't want the bastard thinking that. He glared up and noticed the man smile innocently. “Is he now?”

“Orihara-kun, do you need to go to the nurse's office?”  
  
The vibrations stopped, giving the teen in question a moment of sweet relief.  
  
Izaya wanted to glare at Takaya-sensei. But with all eyes on him, that was impossible. As if he'd openly admit to that. He shook his head no with a light smile, sweat beading on his forehead.   
  
“No, sensei. I... think I'm fine....”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
The vibrations were suddenly back and full force- pummeling into his already aching hole, causing Izaya to gasp out in surprise. Then he quickly clamped his mouth shut and curled. The girl beside him squeaked at the gasp. “Orihara-kun!”  
  
He weakly turned and gave her a small smile to say he's fine. His attention averted back to his teacher when the vibrator was turn on once more. The damn bastard was teasing him now. He seethed inwardly.  
  
“I... think... I can handle it... sensei...” Izaya mumbled, trying to keep his voice sound as normal as possible.  
  
“Come on, Orihara-kun. It's obvious you're in pain.”  
  
“Yeah louse, just go so I don't have to listen to you bellyache anymore.”  
  
Izaya glared over at Shizuo before glancing back at the teacher. He knew the moment he left, that damned teacher would follow him out to the nurse's office... and Izaya would not be safe if he did. Perhaps he could go hide in the bathroom instead? Or the science room since no one would be using it at this time...   
  
He could easily make a run for it to there once the obstacle of getting out of the classroom was done. But to get out of here was to reveal his arousal... something he did not want to do.  
  
Takaya-sensei's usual smirk fell. “Kadota-kun, would you mind helping Orihara-kun to the nurse's office? I'll be right with you both.  
  
“Ah, sure.”  
  
Izaya winced as Kadota stood up, standing in front of Izaya. Izaya sighed inwardly. So much for escaping to the bathroom. But now the bigger problem... how was he suppose to get up without humiliating himself?  
  
The bulge in his pants was obvious and becoming painful. Slowly he stood up, widening his legs as he scooted toward Kadota.  
  
Kadota blinked in confusion as Izaya crab walked toward him and then leaned against him. He raised a brow. Izaya was never too touchy-feely before.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Izaya merely panted- the vibrator had dulled down to a soft hum; he shook his sweaty head against Kadota's shoulder. His friend frowned. Izaya was worse than he thought. Never had Izaya show this much pain in front of others. He gingerly helped the other boy out the class room.  
  
The trip to the nurse's office was silent- Kadota wasn't sure exactly what to say to the feverish Izaya and Izaya was too busy catching his breath from the vibrators torment as well as trying to swallow his shame and regain his dignity as he had to crab walk down the hall against Kadota.  
  
Kadota noticed the walk and raised a brow, laughing slightly. “Are you sure you are okay, man? You're walking kind of funny.”  
  
Izaya laughed, keeping his flushed cheeks to a minimum. Despite the dull vibrator constantly assaulting his prostate, he managed to think of an excuse from his exhausted brain. “Damn protozoan. He really did a number on me this time.”  
  
“Hm.... well, here we are.”  
  
Izaya glared up at the nurse's office as Kadota helped him in. “Go ahead and take a bed, I'll sign you in.”  
  
Izaya waved and jerkily walked to one of the beds, pulling the curtain closed.  
  
He listened for Kadota to close the door behind him and left, before he unbuckled his pants. He pulled down his pants and reached over to his bottom, hissing as he felt the his tender hole pulse as he touched it.  
  
Should he pull it out? It would definitely solve part of the problem. The other part would easily be solved by jerking off. But first, the fucking egg-vibrator had to go.  
  
He reached behind himself, touching his stretched hole and found the cord, moaning as he began to pull.  
  
His hand instantly fell away as the vibrator began buzzing on full speed.  
  
“Now, Izaya-kun, what were you about to do?”  
  
Izaya glared at the man who was holding back the curtain, pointing the remote control at him. Izaya's hips lifted as that vibrator pounded at him- he didn't have to hide his shameful reactions now that they were alone. And still... despite the privacy, he felt shame bubble in his body.

 

“Now, now. That won't do.” The teacher sighed lamentably as he casually pressed up his finger on the controller. Immediately Izaya yelped and arched like a cat on his bed.   
  
Izaya moaned and looked up at Takaya. “Se-sensei...”  
  
A small smile crept up those lips as he looked down on his fully aroused student with an impressive erection and flushed cheeks.  
  
“We can't have you take that out just yet. Kids these days have too much hormones in their system... you need to properly balance and release them.” He sat down on the bed next to his student. Then the young man lowered the volume of the vibrator to Izaya's relief.  
  
“Spread your legs wider, Orihara-kun.”   
  
Izaya did as he was told, his weak legs trembling. Takaya leaned in and pressed his finger inside his top student's perky entrance. Izaya clenched down on his finger as he gritted his teeth. Shame wasn't even the beginning. It was beyond mortifying as that finger probed his inside, invading his privacy.  
  
He felt his teacher press deeper and push the vibrator back up to its proper place. Izaya gasped when it stopped right next to his prostate once more.   
  
“S-sensei... n-not there...” he whined. He hated whining. He hated this begging. But he knew that the damn bastard enjoyed hearing him whine and Izaya wanted this to be over with.   
  
The finger slipped out and the teacher chuckled.  
  
“But Orihara-kun, a healthy boy your age should be able to handle such treatment. Rather, I believe it's necessary.”  
  
Again the volume was increased and the electrifying vibration rippled through Izaya's body. The raven clutched onto the sheets below him as he softly cried, his head twisting and turning as he tried to hold on. He panted roughly, curling his toes as the egg continued to assault him mercilessly.   
  
After awhile, Izaya could not handle it anymore. He felt his brain melt into goo from the euphoria. He needed his release and he knew his damn teacher wouldn't be satisfied until he got what he wanted.  
  
Izaya slowly opened his eyes as he gave what he was his best lust-filled gaze and spoke between his pants,  
  
“S-sensei... please... please fuck me.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- -
> 
> Authors' Notes:
> 
> Rukawagf - Izaya's 'secret' will be revealed later in the fic.  
> Enjoy Izanyan's torture until Shizuo comes to his rescue~  
> Thank you for everyone who's reading and reviewing thus far!
> 
> Deecherrywolf – More Izanyan torture for you all! And more cliffhangers, because we know you guys all loooove those 8DD~ And like Rukawagf says- Shizuo will eventually come to the rescue. Eventually ufufufu~ And yes! Thank you everyone. I'm surprised we have quite a few readers! ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his best efforts at trying to seduce his teacher into taking the vibrating egg out of him, the teacher gave a soft whistle of approval and pushed the dial up higher with a pleased smirk.   
   
“Getting desperate, aren’t we...”  
   
Izaya gritted his teeth as his hips began undulating against the vibrations pulsing through his body. He shuddered, mouth opening as the vibrator's buzz was heard through the room despite being deep inside of his ass- pressing against his prostate.  
   
The teacher leaned against him, placing a hand over Izaya's opening once more. The pressure on the egg made it press harder inside of him, making Izaya cry out and shudder. His teacher chuckled. “Surely you can do better than a pitiful 'sensei, please fuck me'.”  
   
Beyond shame, Izaya cried out, his hips rolling. “P-Please! Aah... Sensei... I… want you to fuck me...”  
   
“Do you need it that badly, Orihara-kun?”  
   
Izaya gritted his teeth. How long did his teacher plan to tease him?  
   
“Y-yes…”  
   
“How much?” Takaya looked away, his tone bored as he fiddled with the remote.  
   
“I… I want it hard and… deep inside me.”  
   
“That’s not much of a description.” The damned sensei’s eyes twinkled merrily.  
   
Izaya took a sharp intake of breath as he tried to  _think_  despite his body screaming at him that he couldn’t take this abuse for long.  
   
“Takaya sensei… I want you to pound me… with your…” Izaya grimaced, “… cock, and fuck me like an animal until I can’t walk properly…”   
   
“Bestiality is a crime you know.”  His teacher teased. Izaya swallowed his retort that begged to be said, that  _this_  was a far worse crime.   
   
“S-sensei… I… I’m going to…!” Izaya cried as he held onto the white sheets under him and arched his back. Visions distorted with spots of white as he came hard, the vibrator continuing to assault his prostate. As cum spilled all over his stomach and chest, Izaya continued to contort his body and shiver as the vibrator didn’t stop its torture.  
   
“ _Aaaah!! Aaaangh….!!_ S-Sensei… please!! Please stop!!!!” Izaya squirmed pitifully, his legs kicking as he twisted and turned, his body going into over drive from the ceaseless pain beyond pleasure.   
   
His teacher watched Izaya plead for mercy for few more seconds before he mercifully turned off the vibrator.   
   
Izaya fell back to his bed, sweaty and exhausted, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.  
   
“Not bad… though you shouldn’t scream so loudly. Someone might interrupt us you know.”  
   
Izaya moaned softly in response. His brain was white and empty of thought. He couldn’t think anything. His entire body felt numb from the pleasure and shame of his release.  
   
Until he felt a finger inside his ass. He gasped and shuddered as the finger reached deep inside him. The two fingers curled around the string and pulled the vibrator out. Izaya’s tired cock squirted a small dollop of cum as it brushed his prostate. The young teen shuddered, turning his head to hide his shameful face against the pillow.  
   
Izaya didn’t even realized he had cried until he felt the tiny wet spots staining his pillow.

His tears were forgotten a moment later when instead of the vibrator, the teacher's fingers were pushing inside of him. He felt himself stiffen up and his ass clench against those fingers.  
  
Just when he thought the torture was over, hot breath ghosted over his ear as the teacher leaned over him, purring seductively. “You didn't honestly think I was done with you, did you Orihara-kun?”  
  
Izaya tried to ignore the fingers brushing against his sensitive insides, but it was growing harder and harder to do. The flesh of his rectum was too sensitive to the touch and the sensations were making him shift his hips. Izaya moaned in response to those seductive touches.   
  
The teacher leaned into him again. Chuckling, he whispered playfully. “You're probably stretched enough, aren't you?”  
  
Dulled from the recent orgasm, Izaya grunted as that finger pressed against his prostate- stimulating him and making him cry out weakly.  
  
He couldn't keep this up.  
  
Those fingers finally left him and the teacher was working on his belt buckle.  
  
“I'm sorry Orihara-kun. Our time today will have to be short. Who knows what time the school nurse will be back.”  
  
Izaya whimpered as he remained sprawled out on the bed.   
  
Takaya sensei drew Izaya's legs closer, switching his position so his face was on the pillow, while one leg was hooked on his teacher's shoulder. Licking his lips at seeing how delicious his sweaty and tired student looked, slowly Takaya pushed his cock inside that taunt and hot hole, feeling Izaya's muscle stretch and invite him in.  
  
Izaya moaned into the pillow, too ashamed to look up at his teacher. His flushed face and quivering body was enough to tell how much he hated himself for wanting his release.   
  
“You're sucking me in, Orihara-kun. Did you want it that badly?”  
  
Izaya didn't say anything; just shuddered, his muscles tightening around his intruder. Takaya thrust in sharply and smirked at the short cry.   
  
“Young boys these days... still so energetic.”  
  
Then the older man started moving his hips, thrusting as he built a nice tempo. The slapping skin and the squeaky bed made Izaya cringe, still refusing to look up at his teacher as he buried the side of his face against the pillow.   
  
A particular sharp thrust earned Takaya a moan from his student. He aimed it to slam into the prostate once more and Izaya cried out shamefully.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Izaya refused to answer, still gritting his teeth as he tried to bite back his moan. It grew harder as the pounding continued, that hard rod bruising his sore prostate again and again. Pleasure mixed with sweet pain wrecked Izaya's body as his fingers clutched onto the bedsheets and hung on for his dear life.   
  
“S... sensei... sensei... I... I want to...” Izaya whimpered, feeling himself reaching closer.

Just then, they both heard the sound of approaching foot steps, followed directly by the jiggling of keys. Then the door was unlocked and the nurse walked in. Through the curtains, they both saw the shadow of the nurse come inside her office.   
  
Izaya froze. But Takaya continued to thrust inside Izaya, however much more slowly. Izaya whimpered a bit at the denied orgasm.   
  
“Hmmm... Orihara-kun? Are you in?” The nurse said as she checked the list of patients that had signed in.  
  
“H... here...” Izaya said weakly, forced to speak before they were caught.  
  
“How are you feeling? Should I check you for wounds?”  
  
“Ah! N-no!” Izaya shouted. The nurse paused before she opened the curtains.  
  
Izaya knew this was his chance to expose his teacher but his pride still kept him from being revealed to the school as the victim. And he knew that this deplorable man knew this and was using it against him. Swallowing hard he quickly thought of a lie.   
  
“S-Shizu-chan kicked me in the nut pretty hard and... well... I'd rather you didn't look at me, sensei.” Izaya chuckled weakly. He lightly groaned at the timely thrust of his  _other_  sensei and hissed at him.  
  
“Ah... I see. You shouldn't be fighting Heiwajima-kun, you know.” The nurse sighed, as she knew their fights too well.   
  
“Alright, since you boys have your pride, I won't look at your injuries. Don't stay too long and go back to class.” The nurse said as she sat back on her desk to do the rest of her work.  
  
Izaya's eyes widened when Takaya grinned back devilish and continued to slowly thrust into Izaya.   
  
'H... he wouldn't dare!'  
  
But the older man did, and even rolled his hips to slam into Izaya's prostate.  
  
Izaya screamed silently as he clutched onto his pillow, trying hard to not make any sound escape.  

The little white bed shook silently as his teacher slammed into him. Izaya's grip on the pillow tightened with each thrust.  
  
The sound of a pen scratching against paper made the situation all the more dangerous. The nurse could easily hear them if they slipped up. And then all of this would be for naught. Izaya couldn't bear letting his pride be bent.  
  
For the sake of his pride, he had to keep quiet.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine as Takaya kissed the back of his neck. Those lips were curved upward in a saccharine grin against his skin and it made him feel sick. He resisted the urge to growl; any little noise could easily alert the nurse that something was going on.  
  
Takaya chuckled low against that neck. Izaya bit his lower lip as a wicked tongue rolled over his neck and a particular sharp stab against his prostate made him bite his pillow to muffle his groan.  
  
His teacher massaged his hips, those finger tips gripping into the soft skin of his bottom. Those tips parted his cheeks wider as the teacher's thrusts grew harder- slamming into his prostate repetitively.  
  
Izaya brought the pillow up and screamed into it, unable to hold it in anymore.  
  
“Orihara-kun? Are you sure you're okay?”  
  
Izaya wasn't sure he wanted to drop the pillow as moan after moan fell out of his mouth, his body slamming back to meet the teacher's thrusts shamelessly.  
  
The sight of the nurse's shadow made his eyes widen and gather his wits. “I-I am okay. It's just still really painful.”  
  
“I can get you some medicine, if you want?”  
  
“Th-That would be nice,” he brought the pillow to his face at another thrust and moaned before continuing. “C-Could you... _nngh..._... leave it on the counter for me?”  
  
“Of course. Don't strain yourself, Orihara-kun. Especially with where you are hurt.”  
  
“I-I won't!”  
  
“Okay. It's here on the counter. I am going out for my lunch. You stay there and get better, okay?”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
Izaya shuddered at the sound of the door closing. The sound almost seemed to echo in his mind; it signified that there were no restraints left. The grip on his hips tightened. Takaya chuckled.  
  
“You did well back there, Orihara-kun. Let me reward you.”  
  
Izaya's widened as those thrusts were stronger than ever. The sound of slapping skin was loud and izaya did not hold back this time as he moaned. His legs bucked as he moved his hips to meet with those demanding thrusts. He didn't even remember himself moaning his teacher's name wantonly, pleading him to stop because he was going to break him. After several harsh bed squeaking thrusts, his vision to burst white. Izaya felt his exhausted body stiffen one last time as he came. He groaned at the feeling of something hot splashing his insides.  
  
The teacher let go of those hips, allowing Izaya to slump against the bed. He chuckled, running a hand through the boy's hair.  
  
“Poor Orihara-kun; in such pain. You may rest here for the lunch time. But I expect you to stay after school and make up for the classes you missed.” The teacher grinned as he got up and fixed himself.   
  
Izaya only gave an exhausted moan as a response.

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- -

After the classes were over, Izaya was forced to make up for the classes he was forced to miss. Afterwards, they walked to the station together because 'it just happened that his teacher was going the same direction.' Now on the crowded rush hour subway train, he was standing side by side with his teacher. Izaya's shoulder rubbed against his teacher's arm every so often and he longed to scoot away from the man.

But that would make his discomfort obvious and would be an obvious win for his teacher.

And he didn't need his teacher having anymore things to tease and taunt him about.

Izaya looked out the window as the train slowed, making its usual stop. The doors opened and more people squeezed themselves inside the semi-packed train.

Izaya flinched when his teacher took hold of his arm. “We'll have to move out of the way so more people could come in, Orihara-kun.”

Izaya wanted to resist, but he felt himself back pedal until he was further from the door to the corner of the car. He reached up and grabbed hold of the handle as the train started. Izaya flushed as body after body bumped into his body; still sensitive from the rough treatment it had went through. A man beside him coughed as their legs brushed.

It wasn't until Izaya felt a hand on his leg that his eyes widened and he felt the need to slash the person offending him.

But that hand felt too familiar and he knew that he couldn't fight him.

He glanced over his shoulder to give Takaya an annoyed look. Takaya smiled sweetly and those fingers flexed against his bottom.

This was humiliating... and dangerous. Someone could easily see them; what they were doing, did Takaya have no shame?

Apparently not when he pressed a digit against the crease, rubbing against it for a second before squeezing those cheeks. Izaya panted, trembled as the train jerked once more- causing him to bump against another passenger.

He flushed shamefully as his cock brushed against some random businessman's thigh.

He could only hope the man hadn’t noticed.

Unfortunately for Izaya, the businessman noticed, his eyes flickering down to look at what had brushed against him. It was embarrassing to see the man's eyes travel to the bulge in his pants and then noticed his teacher's hands moving on his bottom.

The businessman coughed, clearing his throat, casting his gaze away.

Izaya felt mortified as he tossed a glare at the teacher behind him. But Takaya didn’t even notice as he was standing adjacent to him, facing forward unperturbed.Though his teacher pretended not to notice, his fingers said otherwise as they dug in further. He made a small noise gasping for air when the hand finally slipped under his pants and stroke between his butt cheeks. Izaya gritted his teeth and endured the treatment.

The train jerked again; causing Izaya to rub against the businessman once more. The young teen looked away, embarrassed that he kept rubbing his erection against this man as he hoped that the older man had not noticed.

Instead, what Izaya received caught him completely by surprise as a firm hand was pressed against Izaya's thigh and then it slid further up, cupping him.

Izaya’s eyes widened as he felt more fingers on him, now stroking his shaft on top of his pants. The teen bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to cry out- but the last thing he wanted was someone else noticing him.

Takaya chuckled, leaning in to whisper so only he could hear him, “See how irresistible you are, Orihara-kun?”

Izaya softly gasped as his teacher nipped the back of his neck and the stranger's hand grew stronger. A sensual whisper ghosted over his neck. “So cute.”

He finally let out a small whimper, bucking into the other man's hand. He couldn't last... he was going to cry out soon, he could feel it.

He shuddered as he noticed more businessmen watching them. The way their eyes bore into him made his stomach clench.

What was in their eyes?

Disgust?

But the more they stared, the more Izaya realized they were looks of lust... desires running high.

The business man’s hand finally unzipped the zipper slowly, the sound only audible in Izaya’s ears. He lowered his head in shame as he watched the hand dip inside his pants, stroking on top of his boxers impatiently. Izaya held onto the handle above him with both his hands, knuckles turning white as the men molested his lower body as they pleased.

Izaya’s toes curled inside his shoes as his sensei’s finger dipped under his boxers and pierced his hole, reaching and probing inside for his prostate. The teen held on to the handle like a chained slave as the businessman too dipped under his boxers to touch his engorged flesh. Those sinful fingers stroke his head, smearing the precum all over his cock as the palm slipped even lower to massage his two balls.

The student rolled his hips, unwillingly as he was controlled now by lustful desires. Takaya’s three fingers thrust inside him like a cock slamming into him as the businessman’s hand continued to jerk his cock.

Izaya didn’t even realize there was another pair of hands from a new stranger who slipped under his shirt and started to pinch his two nipples. The high schooler had his eyes closed as the men violated his body as they pleased. Another man had started to rub his erection against the side of his butt as someone nipped his ear.

“Nngggh….” Izaya bit his lips and cried out silently as he came into boxers, the sticky mess trapped inside the cloth.

The hands left him, the businessman wiping the cum on the cleaner side of his boxers before he kindly zipped his pants back up.

Izaya stood there panting, his face flushed as his body hummed from the dirty afterglow.

“This is our stop, Orihara-kun.”

Izaya nodded wordlessly, his mind empty as he followed his teacher out of the train.

 

\- -

Izaya didn’t even remember how he got to his teacher’s room. He was exhausted. He had a long day with a vibrator up his ass, his teacher’s cock and his fingers and then some random men molesting him.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was cold.

When he looked around, he was in Takaya’s apartment. His teacher was already in the shower, cleaning himself.

And probably preparing himself for more ‘fun times’ with Izaya.

The teen shivered again involuntarily.

The place was small and he could see the bed from where he stood. Izaya leaned against the wall for support.

How much longer did he have to do this until Takaya was satisfied? When would the disgusting man get bored?

“Hungry?”

Izaya turned to see the dripping wet man come out of his shower with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

“You’re seducing the wrong person,” Izaya scoffed as he trotted off to the kitchen. His heart throbbed. He didn’t want anymore. He didn’t want to be touched anymore. But Takaya was there, behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as his groin rubbed against the crack of his butt.

“Then you should shower. You came in your pants did you not?”

“And who’s fault is that?!” Izaya turned and lashed at the man. But his teacher was stronger. The older man pinned the boy against the wall, his eyes glaring down at the boy.

“It’s not my fault if you get turned on by mere finger stimulation, Orihara-kun.”

Izaya hissed, looking away. His teacher smirked, pleased with the boy’s obedience as he sucked on his student’s neck. Giving up, Izaya closed his eyes and allowed his teacher to take him, his sucking growing more possessive as his fingers grew more firm and aggressive.

Soon Izaya was standing there, a moaning mess as his teacher pounded into him. The small boy cried, his hips bucking, as each thrust slammed into his prostate.

“Sensei… sensei…!! I… Aaah…!!”

Not much longer, his teacher came inside his ass, filling his rectum with sticky white cum. Izaya slumped, his body too tired and exhausted to protest as his teacher carried him to bed for more.


	5. Chapter 5

\--  
  
The sound of the apartment settling woke Izaya up in a bed that was foreign to him and yet familiar. He also pleasantly noted that he was alone.  
  
He glanced around the room, realizing he wasn't in his room, but a stranger's room- no; this was his teacher's room. He glared at the rather plain lamp on the bedside table before shifting in the bed. Just lying in the bed of his tormentor made him feel queasy.  
  
He had to get out of it.  
  
He winced as he sat up. The pain rolled from his aching buttock, up his spine and straight to his head where it festered for a moment and gave him a pounding headache.  
  
He reached up to cradle his head, groaning slightly as the pain in his ass was beginning to rival the pain in his head. His poor head couldn't recall why he hurt so badly for a moment until it struck like a bolt of lightening.  
  
And suddenly, the pain in his body was forgotten as the need to retch built up in his body. He clasped a hand over his mouth as the memories of last night built up on him. The train, the strangers, being brought back here...  
  
And then, the worst of it all- all the things they did in this bed. Izaya didn't want to remember but he did. All of it. All of their 'fun times' until Izaya fainted from exhaustion and over stimulation. The images of Takaya on top of him, looming above him, his legs straddling Izaya's head; forcing that cock in his mouth.  
  
_“That's a good boy, lick it good and I'll make sure your dirty little secret stays out of the light.”_  
  
Izaya let out a small gurgle of disgust at the memory of it now. The feeling of that cock pushing against his throat vivid and especially of the hot sperm he was forced to swallow.  
  
He slowly got out of the bed, his head feeling heavy as he dragged his way toward the bathroom. He leaned against the bedroom while, panting as his legs felt like jello.  
  
It hurt.  
  
It hurt too fucking much to be standing upright. His head pounded and his ass throbbed in pain even harder.  
  
Another sickening feeling encased him as he thought of how his teacher had fucked him senseless last night.  
  
_“So tight, Orihara-kun, yet you take it like a good little slut.”_  
  
Izaya pressed his head against the wall, groaning as his ass tensed painfully at the memory.  
  
_The springs popped loudly, squeaking in protest. His teacher forced him to ride him as Izaya held on for his dear life. Unforgiving pain and forced pleasure rippled through his body. Takaya's heavy breathing pounding in his ear until the perverse man drew a tongue out to lick the shell of his ear and purred.  
  
“The fun is just starting, Orihara-kun.”_  
  
The young teen shakily reached the door, gripping onto the frame. He shuddered. The thought of the “fun” he had last night churned his stomach with bile. The memory of his teacher tossing him onto the bed, pushing himself inside of him as he cried out in pain still too real to be in the past.  
  
_“Nngh... Orihara-kun, you're sucking me. Such a dirty, naughty little boy.”_  
  
Izaya shook his head as another disturbing memory flowed through his head.

 _“Hm. Your sisters are probably wondering where their dear nii-san is, don't they?”  
  
“Aaah!! N-No!!! Nnnn!! Leave...nnngh… leave them out of it.”  
  
The thrusts stopped for a moment before picking back up, making Izaya cry out. “I don't think you have a say in this, Orihara-kun.”  
  
“Haaaaaghn!! No... Mmm... S-Sensei!”_  
  
Izaya leaned against the wall, his bangs falling in his eyes as he stood there, his memory flashing everything from the night before.  
  
_“M-Mairu? Is... Kururi.. n... there too?”  
  
Takaya smirked as he continued to roll his hips into his star pupil, enjoying the way the boy tightened around him as he held the phone against the boy's ear, watching in delight as Izaya's arms trembled.  
  
“I-I'm fine!” A sharp thrust caused him to suck in his breath. “I'm just at a... friends... uugh... and not feeling well, so they offered...”  
  
He bit his lip for a second as Takaya's hips grew strong, pushing harder into him and more rapidly. The man's eyes were lit up deviously as he continued to thrust. Izaya's breath hitched. “For me to stay.”  
  
It came out rushed and all too squeaky, but at least he said it. He breathed out a sigh and listened to Mairu talk.  
  
“Yes, I'm... fine!”  
  
Takaya chuckled as he whispered into his student's other free ear, “Are you really Orihara-kun?”_  
  
Izaya groaned as he finished his business in the bathroom, limping back to the bedroom. He really didn't want to go to school but he would have to. He didn't want Takaya sensei to have more excuse for Izaya to stay late for detention. The teen stood in the door way as he glared at the bed.  
  
It was then that he noticed something was at the foot of the bed, a little yellow sticky-note on it. He frowned and limped over, snatching the note up.  
  
_“Your uniform is at the dry cleaning. It was quite dirty~ For being such a naughty boy, here is a replacement. I expect to see you in homeroom.”_  
  
He crumpled the note and tossed it, glancing down at the uniform in disdain.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the pleated skirt.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he snatched the uniform up, unfolding it as he held it up. It was a girl's uniform. He was tempted to toss it out the window.  
  
Instead, he swallowed the remaining pieces of his pride and put the skirt on first, then he put the shirt on, buttoning slowly, his hands shaking in embarrassment, and then pulled on the blazer.  
  
He gasped as lacy white underwear  _for girls_ , lay on the bed too, a little sticky-note attached to them as well.  
  
He glared at the note.  
  
_“Wear these too since you've dirtied your boxers. I will check to make sure you are.”_  
  
He ripped the note off and grabbed the underwear, putting his legs through them and pulling them up. He shuddered as the lace cupped his privates and hugged his ass. He felt perverse, parading around in not only a female student uniform, but woman’s undergarments.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he glanced at the clock. He only had thirty minutes to go till he had to embarrass himself in front of the whole school.  
  
Humiliation burned on his face as he limped toward the kitchen. He saw a couple of pieces of toast, cut into heart shapes waiting for him. He frowned, biting his lip. He stomped over to them, grabbing the plate. He walked over to the trash bin and dumped the pieces of toast in the trash. His stomach rolled just at the mere thought of them. It was bad to waste food, but he had no appetite.  
  
He sat down and enjoyed the last few minutes of his dignity, despite being clothed in girl's clothes.

Even while feeling the pain, Izaya donned his usual confident mask and walked out, his hips swaying in a convincing manner that he was having fun.  He held his head up high as he walked toward the mass of students, swaying his hips as he did, attracting attention. He passed many male students, hearing whisper upon whisper build up. He snickered- enjoying the attention. He wasn’t the type to mope over his peculiar situation in which he was forced into donning the dress. Rather, he made it ‘his,’ adjusting to the situation to make the weakness his strength.  
  
And right now, he decided that it wasn’t Takaya who had forced him to dress in this garment. No, it was himself who wanted to troll the school for his own enjoyment. Or at least, that was the mask he had chosen for the day.  
  
He smirked as he walked past another male student, his milky legs rubbing against the boy's own legs. Izaya tossed him a glance, grinning at the boy. He heard him cough, which only made him laugh.  
  
Izaya skipped down the street, passing student after student; causing a stir as he went on. He stood before the school, a smirk on his face. A rather rough breeze went by- a few school girls made startled noises, holding onto their skirts as the wind tried to peep up them. But Izaya let the wind rustle his skirt, flipping the back of it up-his panty-clad ass visible to the entire school.   
  
Embarrassment pulsed through him for a second, but when he looked back at his male classmates, he grinned as he noticed the flushed looks. He held his head high as he walked into the building. He grinned as he winked at some of his male peers. He walked to his shoe locker, bending down to take off his street shoes. He felt his skirt hike up slightly and grinned as he gave his peers a good show.  
  
He finished putting his shoes up and slipping on his school ones, finally pulling up and smoothing out his skirt.  
  
He resisted the urge to laugh as the whispers grew louder as he moved closer to his homeroom, that is, until the intercom went off.  
  
“Orihara Izaya, please come to the staff room.”  
  
Izaya's face soured. Fun was over. He had hoped to at least show off his outfit to Shizu-chan…. or maybe a bit more to the student body than just a hundred or so by the entrance.  
  
He jovially walked down the hallway however, enjoying the looks he was getting until he made it to the staff room. He walked right in and enjoyed all the gapes he got from the teachers’ before one of them escorted him to the principal's office.  
  
The door opened and Izaya grinned at the old man sitting there. The principal stood up when Izaya walked in. “Have a seat, Orihara-kun.”  
  
Izaya flopped down in the chair and smirked. “So, what's the problem?”  
  
“You know very well what the problem is, Orihara-kun. Raijin may have a very loose dress code, but a male student wearing a female student uniform? It just isn't done.”  
  
“But sensei, what if I feel like a girl inside~ I think this is a blatant discrimination, sensei~” Izaya smirked like a cat who just ate a canary. The principal gave him such an exhausted sigh, Izaya couldn’t help want to push this as far as he could go.  
  
That is, until Takaya entered the room.  
  
“You called me sir?”  
  
Izaya froze as he felt those eyes on him, all over his body. The urge to somehow camouflage into his chair was strong. The sudden sullen look of Izaya as well as having the excuse to perhaps share the responsibility of reprimanding this trouble maker with someone else made the principal perk up.  
  
“Ah yes, Takaya sensei. I’m glad you’re here. Orihara-kun is an excellent student but such disruptive behavior, I have no choice but to send him home and chang-“  
  
“With all due respect sir, I do not think that is necessary. Izaya is one of my top students. Just because he may have... odd habits; I don't think he should be sent home for it. I'll make sure to properly explain to him the rules.”  
  
“... All right, I will trust you on this.” Principal readily gave in, glad that someone else would take all the responsibility now.  
  
“Thank you. Come along, Orihara-kun.”  
  
Izaya trembled, but followed his teacher.

He glared holes into the back of the man's head as he was lead further and further away from the safety confines of the principal's office.  
  
“You shouldn't have shown off like that, Orihara-kun. You should have gone straight to your homeroom.”  
  
Izaya frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead, his teacher leaned into him and whispered. “You are such a bad boy.”  
  
Izaya's widened as he was suddenly pushed into a dark room. Izaya blinked, eyes trying to adjust when something silky went over his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but he soon found something firm pressing against his mouth, being tied behind his back, much like whatever was around his eyes.  
  
“Mmph!”  
  
“There... almost done.”  
  
Izaya growled as his wrists were clutched together and tied tightly. His breath hitched as Takaya pulled those lacy panties down to his ankles.  
  
“At least you listened and put the panties on, you naughty boy.”  
  
Izaya let out a huff, his brow dipping inward. But when the familiar whirr of a vibrator alerted him to what his teacher had in store, Izaya shuddered.  
  
He gasped as the toy was pushed in, pressing against his muscles. The muffled cry vibrated against his lips as that vibrating toy tortured him from the inside.  
  
Takaya snickered, tying up Izaya's ankles together as well. Then he was dragged somewhere and thrown into a very tight space. With his feet bound, the small boy fell with a clatter, feeling random objects falling on top of him or poking at his sides.  
  
“I'll be back for you later.”  
  
Izaya let out a soft cry, struggling to get up as the door closed, leaving Izaya alone in complete darkness with the sound of his thudding heart and the buzzing of the vibrator.  
  
  
  
\- -  
  
  
  
Shizuo cursed as he trudged toward the janitor's closet. It wasn't his fault those punks at the back wouldn't leave him alone. You'd think they'd know by now not to mess with Heiwajima Shizuo, but apparently not. He cursed softly as he stood before the closet and sighed. Even with Izaya missing, he still got into trouble.  
  
No, Shizuo decided. It was still Izaya’s fault. He probably paid those punks to do that since he couldn’t come to class today.  
  
He wasn’t sure what the commotion was about, but he heard students whisper about that Izaya got into trouble again. Shizuo thought that was weird, since if Izaya ever got into trouble, it was because he was messing with Shizuo. They always got into trouble ‘together,’ rarely did Izaya ever get into trouble alone. But Izaya’s well-being was none of his concern so Shizuo shrugged it off. He had other things to worry about. Such as his own punishment.  
  
What was the point of standing with a bucket on his head? He wasn't sure what it taught him, but he had to do it. The last thing he wanted was to get in even more trouble.  
  
He opened the door, squinting his eyes as he searched for the bucket. The first thing he noticed was a buzzing noises and heavy breathing. His jaw fell when he looked down to spot a girl down on the floor, leaning against the side wall... and she was tied up, with a blindfold over her eyes and mouth.  
  
She moaned into the gag over her mouth. It was then Shizuo noticed exactly what was producing the buzzing noises.  
  
His eyes practically popped out as he looked at the large vibrator sticking out of her ass, humming loudly. Her hips rotated against it and Shizuo felt his body instantly grow hot with mix of shame and arousal.  
  
Who had done this to her?!  
  
After the initial shock filtered through, he quickly squat to try to untie the gag and the blindfold. He wasn’t sure if this situation meant the girl was sexually abused or possibly raped but definitely this was beyond any normal ‘prank.’  
  
When Shizuo reached behind the unknown girl and ripped off the gag, the girl felt his hands and suddenly pressed herself against him, the hard cock tenting her skirt rubbing against him- wait, what?  
  
Shizuo realized that the girl was actually a boy moaning wantonly, his hips shaking. “Sensei! Please! Nn... I can't...aah! Take it anymore!!”  
  
Shizuo's entire face went red. What did he say to something like that? He blinked owlishly as the boy before him squirmed around. The tied up boy practically threw his body to the blond and rubbed against him desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo took a good look at the man- smallish stature, raven hair, pale skin... His eyes narrowed. It was Izaya, he could feel it. And now that his mind was clearing up from the shock, that voice was definitely Izaya. He gritted his teeth, wanting to bash his brains in.  
  
That thought vanished the moment Izaya pressed his cock against the blond’s crotch. Shizuo watched with an agape mouth as Izaya cried out and rubbed all over him. “Aaah!! Please, sensei... mmm fuck me!”  
  
Shizuo shuddered. Who was this sensei? Was this another of Izaya’s prank? His instinct however told him that it wasn’t any of Izaya’s normal pranks if it was….  
  
The blond flushed even more as Izaya rubbed against him, the friction amazingly good. With Izaya moaning and writhing like that, with the sound of whirling vibrator and drools escaping his mouth, his lips moist wet, panting heavily with need and arousal as he cried out, “Sensei!!”  
  
Shizuo gulped and looked down at his own hands and then at Izaya's writhing form.  
  
“Please... Please!!”  
  
Shizuo gritted his teeth. He never ever had seen Izaya beg so desperately, be so… needy. And strangely hot with the girl uniform sticking to his thin petite body with sweat. He told himself that he really didn't want to do this... really… he didn’t…  
  
But the blond reached up that skirt, grasping hold of that arousal on top of the cloth. Izaya cried out when he felt the fingers wrap around him and softly moaned, “Y-yess…. Oh~ there, please! There!” Shizuo licked his lips, suddenly feeling dry as he gave that cock a couple of experimental tugs.  
  
A throaty moan from Izaya gave him more courage, pumping harder.  
  
Izaya panted heavily, his brow furrowing as he was getting whacked off. He started to move his hips impatiently, thrusting into the hand. In the heat of his desire, he knew something was off. Who the hell was this? It certainly wasn't Takaya-sensei. If it was, he definitely wouldn't be this gentle with him.  
  
But if it wasn't Takaya-sensei, then who?  
  
At the moment, it didn’t matter. With the vibrator pounding into his prostate, his mind was too far gone with lust. He needed anyone. Anyone would do right now. He would deal with it later, but right  _now_  he needed his release very badly. With his feet and hands bound, there wasn’t much Izaya could do in his situation but buck his hips upward.  
  
Shizuo could not help but stare. He had never seen such a sexy image, even if it was the flea… and in girl’s clothes. But Izaya did look sexy… sexier than anyone he had ever known. Those soft milky thighs cradled his legs, the ass with the vibrator rubbing against him… those flushed cheeks so seductive, Shizuo actually wanted to caress them, feel the heat with his own fingers. Even though his own hand was touching someone else’s cock, he didn’t mind the skirt soaked in pre-cum as the hard rod kept thrusting urgently.  
  
“Aaaah… aaaah… aaaah… oh god… aaaah!” Izaya was loud as he voiced his need loudly, his hips frantic. Shizuo couldn’t help it as his own cock grow rock hard, his pants too tight for his comfort.  
  
Then Shizuo thought he heard something in the hallway. Class was in session but teachers could be on the patrol…!  
  
Quickly he shoved Izaya back into the cramped closet and got inside with him, closing the door behind him in a hurry. He turned on the closet light on to have some light in the darkness. Then he clamped Izaya’s mouth with his hand roughly, trying to drown out his voice. Shizuo cursed inwardly when the dumb flea struggled, his hips still urgently thrusting. The blond straddled him to try to stop him from moving, which was hard with both of his hands occupied and the space too cramped for his own legs to move. Shizuo didn’t want to talk and give away his identity either.  
  
The blond knew he should find this dangerous situation to be a disaster. If he was caught right now with a tied up Izaya and him on top, covering his mouth in such a way…. He’d not only be expelled but he’d be in trouble with the law for possible attempt of rape. No one would believe a story from a delinquent to begin with… but strangely Shizuo found the situation hot and thrilling. His heart raced and his adrenaline boiled in his blood as he felt Izaya’s cock throb in his hand with need. Need for  _him_.

Shizuo licked his lips, trying to decide what he wanted. Did he… actually want to fuck Izaya?  
  
Izaya would never know. In fact, he wanted it. It almost looked as if it would be a merciful gesture to fuck the flea right now with how drunk he was with lust.  
  
Growing bolder, Shizuo unzipped his pants. He knew this was crazy. This was very, very crazy. It was as insane as the flea’s insanity! But seeing the bound Izaya, looking like a girl, desperately begging for him got into his head. He would never have another chance like this…. to see Izaya actually want him, beg for him, need him, desire him…  
  
The blond’s logical side of his brain screamed that this was rape. The other assailant just had tied up the flea and stuck a vibrator inside but had stopped there. However, the other side of the brain continued to urge the blond to go on. It would be mercy. This was what the flea truly wanted. Even if he may not have specifically wanted Shizuo to fuck him, and maybe he just needed anyone, but Shizuo didn’t care anymore, his own hard cock’s head doing the thinking now.  
  
He pulled out the vibrator from Izaya’s ass and threw it aside. Lifting up the skirt, Shizuo’s cock twitched at the cute lacy panty, wet with pre-cum’s juice. Izaya’s cute cock was fully hard, the pink head peeking out.  
  
Swallowing hard, Shizuo roughly pulled Izaya up, his one hand still covering the smaller boy’s mouth in case he screams in protest. Then he slammed the flea against the wall. Izaya obeyed, much to Shizuo’s surprise. He didn’t struggle as he faced the wall blind, even while he must know what this position ‘meant.’  
  
The blond pulled back slightly to take a good look. Izaya was trembling slightly, still needy. He stood still with his bound feet so whoever wanted to fuck him, can. With his arms and feet bound and in a wet girl’s school uniform, Izaya from the back looked completely like a girl with short black hair.  
  
Shizuo let out a stuttering sigh, trying to gather up his courage. Then he fingered Izaya’s hole.  It was slick with lubrication. Izaya moaned into Shizuo’s hand. Then he licked the blond’s hand, encouraging him to go on.  
  
‘This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy!’ Shizuo thought but those lacy panties were enticing… the creamy thighs glistening wet and that ass!  
  
He pulled down the panties and bent down to look. Though the light wasn’t strong, it gave Shizuo a good view of the dripping wet hole.  
  
He licked at the lubricant experimentally and curious. Izaya immediately flinched, the soft tongue making him even harder with anticipation as his toes curled. Whoever this was, was either a virgin or someone who must not have much courage, possibly a coward, Izaya thought. Someone perhaps who wants to take advantage of this situation…  
  
But he didn’t care. He wanted it, badly. His body was now conditioned by his teacher and he became slave to lust when his body was in heat like this.

Shizuo pushed in two of his fingers and stretched. Izaya moaned again, sucking and licking on the hand in front of him. It reminded Shizuo of a playful kitten the way Izaya encouraged him.  
  
Feeling braver, Shizuo pressed the head of his cock and slowly inserted himself as he pulled his two fingers out. Izaya gasped and shuddered, his ass relaxing to adjust to his size.  
  
He was big. Whoever this was, was even bigger than Takaya-sensei, which shocked Izaya. He had thought it was a student but now he wondered if this was a teacher. He felt his muscles stretch wider, his ass filling up full fast and stretch even further.  
  
Normally Izaya would scream in pain but he didn’t. This man was gentle. Far more gentle than Takaya-sensei. And this man wasn’t selfish, as he softly kissed the back of Izaya’s neck. The man’s lips almost trembled, the feathery kisses hesitant as they grew slightly bolder.  If he had wanted to fuck Izaya, he could have just done it without worrying about hurting him but…  
  
Then again, this man had pulled off the gag and was trying to help. It wasn’t until Izaya had thought it was Takaya and begged him to fuck him did he actually started to touch him. Izaya knew he had a part in making this man fuck him, a dubious consensual act.  
  
With his feet bound it was impossible for Izaya to spread his legs and relax his ass muscles. He wished he could convey the message but with his mouth covered and the man already inside his ass, he knew it was too late.  He shuddered when a thrust pushed him against the wall more, the fabric and the wall brushing harshly against his hard nipples. He groaned again in response and licked the hand in front of his mouth once more.  
  
‘More… I want more…’ Izaya begged. Takaya always did whatever he had wanted with him. He never showed such affection or attention for Izaya’s own need and such a slow thrust into his ass along with the hesitant kisses were new to Izaya.  
  
Once Shizuo was fully inside, he waited for Izaya to adjust. They silently communicated with each other, Shizuo knowing what Izaya wanted and when with the way he nipped or licked at the blond’s hand. Izaya knew that whoever was fucking him wanted to keep his identity a secret by not talking and he respected that for now. In return Shizuo was giving Izaya what he wanted. A good fuck.  
  
Shizuo started moving when Izaya gave him a long lick and suckles. He started with a slow thrust, but he quickly gained his pace. Izaya moaned, his cock brushing against the wall, his nipples also pressed harshly against the cold metal. He panted heavily into the hand as the cock filled his inside, moving so deliciously.  
  
Izaya groaned loudly when Shizuo found his prostate. At first Shizuo froze in shock, thinking he had hurt the flea but he soon found out that Izaya actually loved that spot the best. So he continued to thrust hard into that particular sweet spot that the flea seem to crave for.

Izaya braced himself against the wall as the stranger behind him began to pound into him, the male’s hard cock nailing his prostate over and over and over again and thus filling Izaya with a sense of sweet pleasure. At least until the man suddenly paused for a moment and then fear began to trickle down Izaya’s spine at the thought of the man pulling out and leaving him like this. However, soon relief returned, washing over Izaya again as instead the man began to gain speed. Izaya moaned while the large cock stretched his hole even wider than he had ever thought was possible.   
  
The hand against Izaya’s mouth flexed for a moment, fingers sliding slightly to also clutch at his cheek, while the opposite hand grabbed ahold of his hip. The stranger pushed him harder against the wall, Izaya's drooling cock aching at the feeling of the cold metal pressing against it while the hot body against his back side didn't help keep the informant from moaning wantonly into that palm and licking at it softly between pleasured mews as if he was a love struck kitten.   
  
Shizuo cursed quietly under his breath, not wanting Izaya to hear his voice. The moment that the crossdressing flea figured out who he was… he would never be able to live it down.   
  
But perhaps Izaya was just too far gone to really even care anymore?   
  
Shizuo didn’t know and regardless he didn't want to lose that tight heat squeezing around his cock, didn't want to lose the pulsating sensation of his erection as Izaya's hole suckled on him and fit him like a glove. The male himself was now also sucking softly on his thumb, just enough to cause Shizuo to growl slightly as he pressed him harder into that cold metal.   
  
Izaya's knees were beginning to tremble the best that they could while still bound. The lacy frills on his stockings shook from it as he and Shizuo both huffed and panted, running towards their completion in a heated fervor of desperation.  
  
Finally with muffled cry, they both came simultaneously, Shizuo grunting from his first orgasm with another person while Izaya tightened around his prick and came hard on his skirt. For a while after Shizuo held the male, both sweaty and tired, as they came down from their high. After that the fear started to sink back in as Shizuo didn’t know what to do. He was scared that now that they were through Izaya would pull down his blindfold and look. He was scared Izaya would find out that…  
  
“You’re not sensei, are you?”  
  
It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a statement. But Shizuo still quietly shook his head no in reply while Izaya remained thoughtfully silent.  
  
After awhile, Izaya softly replied, “Thank you.”  
  
Shizuo blinked. That…wasn’t… the response he had thought he would get after taking advantage of Izaya like this. But Izaya was in fact utterly grateful that this man had been so gentle with him when he really needed his release.  
  
“Before we get caught, you might as well tie me back up again.” Izaya whispered. Because if Takaya sensei came back to an empty locker, Izaya would be more in trouble.  
  
Shizuo hesitated. Is this what Izaya really wanted? Didn’t he want to be saved?  
  
But since the blond didn’t want his identity given away, he did as he was told. He carefully put the gag back on over Izaya’s mouth before relocating the vibrator and wiping it clean with toilet paper in the storage closet. Shizuo didn’t really want to put this back inside of Izaya but… he still carefully did. Whatever the reason was, there was a reason why Izaya had to be tied up like this. And somehow, he needed to be in the same situation as Shizuo had found him.  
  
However, Shizuo didn’t have the heart to put the vibrator back all the way in. Only half way. Perhaps Izaya could say it came out…. But to be tortured like that would be maddening.  
  
And once again Izaya was grateful to his unknown savior as he felt the vibrator stop only half way in. If that was all the way inside him… right after his orgasm, it would surely be very painful.  
  
After making sure Izaya was back the way he had found him, Shizuo reluctantly found the buckets he had needed for his own punishment and closed the door behind him. The blond then spent the rest of the day deep in thought over the whole clandestine event that had taken place between himself and the flea.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya didn’t want to say yes.

When his teacher accused him of breaking his promise to keep the dildo inside him all afternoon, Izaya didn’t mention that in fact it was that stranger who had put it back incorrectly.

He didn’t want Takaya sensei finding out that he had ‘help’ during his afternoon punishment, so he kept silent about his helper. Instead, he admitted that he had squirmed until the dildo had slipped out of place and away from his prostate… otherwise he would have fainted from multiple orgasms.

So Izaya simply said yes, he would go to detention after class as further punishment for violating the school rules by coming to class wearing a girl’s uniform - the same girl’s uniform that the damn sensei had provided for him in the first place.

He had thought that the teacher would fuck him in their classroom again…. but apparently Takaya had other plans.

So now he stood in that nightmarish apartment again, the scent of his sensei’s thick cologne hanging in the air. He hated this place; he remembered his teacher fucking him all night just yesterday when Takaya had brought him to his living quarters. He could still recall their sex…. the way his teacher forced him to call his sisters while he fucked him in the ass… and the musky scent of cum in the air that made him want to retch.

This time Izaya was wearing a traditional black button down school boy uniform. It made him look even younger… like a middle schooler. At least Izaya is glad it’s not a sailor outfit.

Then his teacher returned from his shower wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. Izaya held back his sneer. Girls would die to see his teacher like this… thin torso with just enough muscles… but Izaya wasn’t one of the girls in love with this abusive man. His teacher then retrieved a blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Next, Izaya could feel his wrists and ankles tied to the corners of the bed. They were loose enough for him to be mobile on top of the mattress but tight enough that he couldn’t run away.

“Bondage play?” Izaya asked curiously while deeply feeling the anxiety grow. The lack of control makes him more worried…, no _frightened_ even, by what was to come.

“You’ll see,” his teacher said, then Izaya heard the door close, leaving the boy alone in the room to wait. His stomach flopped around at the silence and the anticipation.

Then he heard the door open and several footsteps along with chattering.

“Hooo…. he is indeed cute.”

“I like his face… what a cute boy he is.”

“One of your ace students you say? My, he sure looks like a good boy.”

Izaya could feel his heart freeze as the men around him chuckled. W-wait, what… what were other people doing here?! Had he been sold off to other men??

“T-Takaya sensei? Takaya sensei?!!!” Izaya shouted out loud, trying to see if his teacher was there, jerking at the bondage but a hand closes around Izaya’s mouth.

“Shh, don’t be too loud. We don’t want the neighbors to interrupt us now do we?”

Izaya could feel a lick around his ear shell and his heart tightens and his mouth feels dry. T-that bastard!! That asshole!!! Was having men touch Izaya on the train not enough? Was molesting him by himself not enough? Did that evil fucking teacher want to humiliate him to this degree? Or did he have a voyeurism fetish?!

Izaya struggled, trying to bite or move away but the men were on top of him. He tried to scream but another man gagged him, wrapping something tight around his mouth. Though he could not see, it was a ring gag, with a metal circle inside his mouth so he was forced to open his mouth wide for any insertion. Izaya tried to bite down onto it but the metal ring was strong and did not let him close his mouth.

The hands were on him, feeling him, touching him, fingers pinching both his nipples while another hand went under his pants to fondle his testes. Izaya could feel bitter tears well up behind his blindfold, not because he was scared of being gangraped. No, it was from anger. At being betrayed. Izaya had strangely trusted the man he shouldn’t trust… For some reason he had thought that their affair was more private.

But it wasn’t. This man got a kick out of seeing Izaya molested in general even if it wasn’t by him. He obviously felt no sense of possession nor any kind of attachment, just a debasing debaucherous need to see Izaya fucked senseless and it didn’t even have to be himself that did the deed. Anyone would do. And that angered Izaya the most, that he was being treated like a sex toy, passed around to this man’s ‘friends’ after, used until he got bored; not recognized as a human being with an existence more than just a passive object.

The men were kissing his lips, commenting on how cute he was. Izaya could not figure out how many hands were touching him. Each caress felt gross and disgusting even though they treated him gently, each tough only made Izaya feel violated and filthy. They played with his aerora, sucking and licking on his nipples on top of his clothes, both different mouths. Someone was squeezing his ass on top of his pants, obviously loving his body. Finally someone laughed and placed a pill inside Izaya and plugged a beer bottle, forcing the young student to drink the bitter amber liquid and swallow the pill.

Izaya coughed and choked when the men finally pulled the bottle away, only after the teen had drank the whole thing. Then a second bottle… and a third…. forcing the young student to swill down all that alcohol at once. It made Izaya feel dizzy and warm… it was a strange sensation as the drug and the alcohol took over his body. Izaya could barely struggle, his movement sluggish as the men started to pull his pants down carefully as if they were opening a delicate present and it made Izaya even angrier to be treated as a ‘thing.’

“Look at that cute penis, what a nice size.”

“Maybe he’ll grow bigger, ahaha…”

“Why it barely fills my fist.”

One of the men wrapped his hand around Izaya’s cock and started pumping him. Izaya groaned, drooling and his tongue sticking out of the metal ring. His stomach churned with the liquid and his blood started to warm up. His body felt weird and his mind kept spinning even though he could not see anything. He cringed as more hands started to feel his ass cheeks and his pale thighs. There were more kissing and this time Izaya could taste the beer as the men kissed him. They murmured dirty words and their breath stank with alcohol as they nipped at his ear tips or nibbled on his throat. He could feel the cloth around his eyes grow wet as a pair of hands spread his ass cheeks.

“He’s got such a cute pink hole.”

“So tiny. You sure Takaya actually fucked him in the ass?”

“We can find out.”

The men all laughed as they flipped Izaya over to lay his chest on the bed mattress. Izaya continued to struggle, biting down on the ring gag but his legs were still spread apart and he was still tied to the bed. Pinned down, Izaya gasped as he felt a finger insert roughly into his asshole and lube his insides. He shudders at the cold lube. The finger was very long, violating his deepest parts.

“Mmm… he is loose inside, not too tight. I think we can maybe fit two cocks, that’d be nice.”

Izaya shuddered at that. _TWO?!!!!_

It was scary. It was much scarier than being fucked by his teacher. These men didn’t know him. He was just a random boy toy, not a kid who had straight A’s, or a kid that had a record of being a rebel and a troublemaker, not a kid who had a history, a past, a personality, all of which Takaya knew.

He was just a toy to be played with, a one night stand sex toilet for them to dump their sexual frustrations until they were satisfied. Izaya had no idea how far these men would go and that terrified him.

Once the man had scissored his ass while the other men pinned him down, Izaya felt something cold being inserted. It wasn’t a cock, not something throbbing and alive with warmth. It was… oval shaped, about a size of an egg, big enough to make Izaya uncomfortable…

Then once that was pushed in, another followed, then another, pushing one against another as they filled up his ass. It wasn’t an anal bead… it wasn’t strung together. But nonetheless each were pushed inside him, filling him full as if he was pregnant with eggs.

“Wow that’s five inside him, not bad.”

“Think we can push in a sixth?”

“Perhaps… we do want him stretched enough to fit two cocks, right?”

“Well, Takaya might be upset if we make him _too_ loose for one cock.”

“Ahaha, well his loss then for letting us borrow him for the night.”

“He’s adorable, look at him shake his ass and twitch.”

“What a lewd body~”

“The kid is scared, look at his face, all chalky white.”

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll make you feel good real soon~”

Then Izaya’s head was lifted up and a cock was thrust inside his mouth.

“Now, you know how to suck cock from Takaya right?” he said with a slurred tipsy voice, his breath reeked of beer.

There wasn’t much choice as Izaya tentatively licked. He cringed at the taste. He hated this vile taste. But already there were hands on him, pinching his taut nipples and pumping his cock and so Izaya sucked, swallowing back the disgusting bile.

“Good…. very good… this boy knows how to use his mouth well.”

Izaya shuddered as the man started pushing his head lower to accommodate the thrusting cock. Vaguely he could feel something being inserted into the tip of his penis as the men shoved his cock inside an empty glass beer bottle.

That was when Izaya felt a surge of vibration all at once in his ass.

“Mmmff!!!!”

Izaya bit down on the ring gag out of reflex as he realized those eggs were tiny vibrators, turned on all at once. He almost dropped to the mattress as his arms gave way but the man gripping his head held onto him tightly and pushed his hard cock in deeply enough to almost choke him but not quite, filling Izaya’s throat with that thick dick.

“Now, now. You can do it, that’s it boy. You enjoy this don’t you? You love those vibrators filling your ass and fucking you. You love sucking on fat dicks. That’s it. Good boy. You’re very good at sucking.” The man caressed Izaya’s swollen throat now filled with his oversized cock.

Izaya cried as he sucked and swallowed, choking as that man rubbed his thick cock deeply inside his throat, rubbing against his uvula. His ass continued to vibrate as the eggs assaulted his inner muscles, a few of them roughly oscillating against his prostate. The hand continued to pump his cock for milk and those fingers were still squeezing his nipples as if they too were trying to milk him. There were kisses, some of their mouths sucking on his breasts as if he was a girl, some men were biting on his ass cheeks… another sucking on his testes. There were more cocks being rubbed against his bare skin while another man tugged at his school uniform jacket to push it upward to reveal more of his alabaster skin. He couldn’t discern every sexual sensation he was feeling, just that everything was being touched and played with, turning him into a toy.

Stimulation was too much for Izaya as he came hard. He could hear his cum being poured into something as another man milked him. The bottle was catching all his cum. But Izaya couldn’t focus on what he was hearing as his mouth was assaulted until the man in front of him groaned and came as well. The man pinched Izaya’s nose and thrusted his fat cock deep down his throat so that the boy was forced to swallow if he wanted to breathe. The thick cum was too much as it slid down deep into his throat, forcing his muscles to bulge to accomodate that size. Once the fat cock was pulled out, Izaya coughed, trying to spit out as much as he could.

“Oh, no, no, don’t waste it boy.”

Izaya’s chin was wiped across with something like a glass cup as the men collected the semen. Unknown to the highschooler, the men were collecting the cum that Izaya couldn’t swallow and were pouring it down the bottle that was containing Izaya’s own cum.

“Nnngh….”

Izaya moaned, his body shuddering at the intense orgasm. The damn vibrators were still churning his inside and his toes curled as he wasn’t allowed a break. The titillating high was turning into pain.

“Aaah..! Aaahnnn..!! Aaah…!! _Hiaaaa…!!_ Aaaah!!! Hyaa!!!!!”

He twisted and turned as the men continued to kiss his tear wet cheeks, sucked on his sensitive throat and squeezed his breasts like a girl. It was really growing painful as the men laughed, pumping his cock for more even as he wasn’t given a break inside his ass.

“Haaa!! Haaa!!! Haaaa!!!! HYAAA!!!!!” Izaya started screaming for release as the men continued on, some biting his inner thighs, a few thrusting a finger inside his ass to force those vibrators to move even more roughly. Some men were grabbing Izaya’s hand and forcing them into a fist so he could give them a hand job while another man had thrusted two fingers inside Izaya’s ring to make the teenager drool.

“He has a nice moan doesn’t he?”

“Absolutely beautiful. He has a natural talent for this.”

“Look at him tremble and shake. He’s at his limit again.”

“Aww, the boy’s crying. Shhh… it’s alright. It’ll feel good. We’ll make sure you feel _very_ good.”

Izaya twitched and arched his back, coming once more into the bottle again. Then men laughed and continued to abuse Izaya again and again until the young man was crying pitifully for a break. Only once he had squeezed two handjobs and a blowjob were the vibrators turned off. The men laughed and collected the cum again into a second bottle.

The teen curled, trying to make himself smaller as he panted breathless. He wanted this to be over with. But the men were barely getting started.

As Izaya tried to crawl away, the ties around his wrist and ankles prevented him from moving further. The men only laughed and pulled him back into their laps like a kitten who needed to be played with longer. The men started caressing his body again, trying to reawaken that fire as Izaya moaned. He didn’t want to be aroused, but the drug kept him hard and hot and the men fanned the fire with their touches and kisses.

“Aaah…. aaaan….. hnnn…. hnnmmm…”

Izaya didn’t want to moan for more but he couldn’t close his mouth. Those sweet moans embarrassed Izaya, he could not believe that was his voice begging and begging.

“I could see why Takaya likes this boy, those moans are delicious.”

“Look at his nipples, they’re still pink and budding like a flower.”

Izaya’s toes curled as the men he could not see continued to suck and bite as his sensitive spots, marking him. Someone had gotten a black permanent marker and had started scribbling on his pale thigh “IV” for making them come four times. Another man laughed and took the pen and wrote “Moaning Kitten” right under his collar bones. Several of them commented on how precious he was and what a cute kids he would have in the future. One of them said he won’t mind fucking Izaya’s children.

“Well, can’t get pregnant without suitable seeds.” One of the men yanked Izaya and pulled him into his lap. “Let’s get you pregnant properly now that you had a good break after ovulating.”

The men cheered as Izaya’s eyes widened behind the blindfold. He… he was a guy! What were they…?!

Izaya soon found out what they were planning as he was forced on all fours with his ass in the air. The bottle that had the other men’s cum in it were force into his ass and shoved deeply.

“Hiyaaaa!!!” Izaya cried out as his ass was stretched even further and filled to the brim. Then the men deliberately and slowly started thrusting with the bottle.

“Okay drink it all up boy. You know you want to get pregnant. Let’s get you properly filled up with our cum.”

“Aaahn…! Aaahnn… hnnn…!!! Mnnn…!! Hnnn..!!! Aaahn…!!” Izaya started moaning as the vibrators were all turned on again and the bottle started acting as a thick cock, thrusting in and out, in and out of his ass over and over. When Izaya fell forward, the men only laughed and grabbed his arms, forcing him to be on his knee and sit up as the bottle continued to fuck his quivering tight ass.

“No, no… don’t sit up. Gotta make sure the cum slides inside.” The men leered as they pushed Izaya’s head down onto the mattress and continued to shove the bottle deep inside. One of them rammed it in so deeply, Izaya yelped and drooled, his tongue rolling out as he panted like an overused prostitute.

“Good, good. Like that. Just like that.”

“Wow, look at his face. He loves being fucked like this.”

“I bet his eyes have rolled back. Look at those blushing cheeks.”

Izaya could barely hear them, drugged and intoxicated, as his body rocked back and forth with the bottle filled with the men’s semen slowly dripping inside his overstretched asshole and coating those egg vibrators that had filled his anus full. He didn’t know what to think or feel… only that his ass was in titillating heaven, his muscles sore and aching from neverending thrusts of the hard glass bottle; and that he was being kissed and sucked and nipped everywhere. His nipples had swollen and become taut, extremely sensitive from being played with so much. His legs quivered, barely holding him up as his toes and fingers curled with each thrust. Sometimes the assault on his prostate made his cock burst and drool with precum, which was being collected into another bottle.

Finally Izaya came again before his refractory period. The teen whimpered and cried, broken as his cock came into the bottle and his ass drank up the sweaty drunk men’s cum. They caressed and kissed him for a job well done and pulled the bottle out only after Izaya had drunk it all up. He could feel the sticky mess slowly drip down to his thighs, but Izaya clenched his ass and tried to keep it inside him.

“We’re not done yet boy,” the man laughed and pulled him closer. Then they held onto all of Izaya’s limbs so he couldn’t get away, another grabbing his chin and clenching Izaya’s nose.

“Now drink up the rest.” The men pulled from Izaya’s cock the bottle, which had collected the teen’s cum… and plugged it inside the metal ring.

“Mmmfff!! Mmmpfff…!!!” Izaya choked as he was forced to down his own cum, the bottle straight above him as the thick slimy mess slid down his throat.

“Drink it all now boy, that’s a good kitten.”

Izaya cringed, spluttering and biting, but the metal ring around his mouth did not budge and his tongue could not force out the glass bottle as the thick cum oozed down his throat. The raven boy cried as he drank all of his own salty cum, which said loudly how much he ‘enjoyed’ this.

“You came a lot huh? Does it taste good?”

The stench of the man’s breath made Izaya shudder and his nipples turn even harder.

Once he had finally finished drinking it all, the bottle was pulled out. Izaya started coughing, but the man closed his hand around Izaya’s gasping throat and warned, “If you puke any of it out, we will make you drink something that tastes _even better._ ”

Izaya shuddered as he swallowed. He did not want to know what that threat meant.

“Good boy,.” The man pulled him up and hugged him, forcing Izaya onto his knees above his lap. His hand wrapped around Izaya’s back and played with his ass filled with egg vibrators.

“Alright little kitty, let’s give them a good show… if you fail, we’re going to add more inside your tight ass.”

The men chuckled as the vibrators turned on at once in a warning. Izaya jolted and yelped, quickly nodding in compliance.

“Good then. Let’s squeeze that cute ass of yours and show them what was inside you.”

Izaya whimpered as he turned his ass to face the other giggling men. He could not see them but he could hear them. Then he squeezed. He could feel those cum coated vibrators slide around his ass as his muscles contracted and it felt gross.

He shuddered as one of the slimy cum covered vibrators plopped onto the towel on the bed.

“Ahahaha…! Look at him using his ass to drop those eggs.”

“How cute. He’s embarrassed.”

Izaya buried his face on the man’s shoulder, a man he did not know but could feel how hairy his chest was and how broad those shoulders were and how big his hands were.

“Quickly now, we don’t have all day.”

The burly man slapped Izaya’s ass and he yelped, making the other men laugh some more. Then the man roughly dug inside Izaya’s ass, making the teen jolt back and cry out. Those thick fingers shoved inside him, digging around and spreading his ass muscles.

Izaya moaned as the eggs all came out at once, followed by the cum that had filled him moments ago like a bad diarrhea. He cringed, hating himself and feeling so violated as the men laughed at how the boy has laid eggs and asked if he wanted to be pregnant again.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The men poured more beer down Izaya’s face and body, and the rest was forced down Izaya’s mouth to clean off the excess cum. Then the men finally pulled off the blindfold and removed the ring gag that was hurting Izaya’s jaw. The teen blinked, trying to focus, but his vision was so blurred, he couldn’t make out anyone’s faces. Takaya sensei was nowhere to be seen and one of the balding men was holding his camera to record. This would be some of the worst blackmail material.

Before he could even think much further, the man holding him kissed him, the tongue forcefully pushing in while another man behind him squeezed his nipples so hard, Izaya gasped out loud. Another man started to pull up Izaya’s ass and line his cock on his entrance. There was so much going on, his drugged brain functioned too slow to react as the man gave a sharp thrust and rammed his cock inside him.

“Aaah!!!”

Izaya drooled into the kiss, gasping for breath as the tongue and cock assaulted both his holes.

“You love cocks and cum don’t you, boy?” the man asked as he sucked on Izaya’s throat now.

“Aaah…!!” Izaya couldn’t think; all he could do was moan as his sensitive body jerked with each sensual touch. “Aaahn….”

“Say you love cocks, boy. Say it.” The man behind him bit into the nape of Izaya’s neck as he roughly thrusted, trying to get more of his cock inside him.

“Aaah… !! Aaah…” Izaya moaned, his body rocking as the cock filled his ass. “C… cocks…”

His broken mind could barely reply as the men chuckled and started fucking his ass and forcing him to give them handjobs. The man started ramming harder and faster, forcing Izaya to feel his thick throbbing cock that made his body reflexively aroused.

“C… cocks… Cocks…! Aaah…! Love…. cocks…” Izaya slurred as he threw his head back, his body starting to rock in another man’s pleasure and another man’s rhythm.

“Feels good, huh boy?” Another squeeze to his bums, another sharp pinch and tug to his nipples and Izaya was gone; a moaning mess as he lay limply in the arms of many men, his body becoming a broken toy and his mind a broken record repeating the words they wanted to hear.

“Aaah…!! Aaah…!! Fe…. feels good… feels good…” Izaya drooled as more men kissed him and made his body burn with delicious ecstasy.

“Here, let’s make you feel even _better._ ”

Another man wedged under Izaya and shoved his cock inside.

Izaya screamed once and then whimpered as his ass stretched to fit the second rod.

“Relax... Good boy.” The man bit at Izaya’s nipple and tugged, stretching the swollen bud.

“Nice… he can fit two!”

“What a tight nice ass, can’t believe he’s just a teenager.”

“Can’t wait to fuck him even more.”

The men started moving their hips in counter points, and as one cock slammed into Izaya’s prostate and left, the other took over. Izaya’s gasps and moans came in hiccups and sharp staccatos as the men fucked him like a rag doll.

“Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaaah! Aaah! Aaan!! Aann..!! Aah! Aa-aaah! Aa-aah! Aaa-aaah!!”

Izaya bounced between two men, his middle school uniform shirt soiled with cum and riding up above his nipples.

“God, he feels so good.”

“His ass is fucking awesome!”

“Hurry up, I want a piece of that ass.”

“Shit you shouldn’t have shoved two in at once! What if he’s loose when it’s my turn?!”

Another impatient man grabbed at Izaya’s head and shoved his cock inside, plugging all his holes.

“I can’t hear his moans if you plug him all up!”

“You’re taking too long, I can’t wait while you two have so much fun.”

The other men were jerking off, trying to keep themselves aroused for their next turn as Izaya serviced three men with his ass and mouth holes and the two with his hands. He wasn’t doing a good job, unable to suck or move his hands as he was intoxicated, but more so because the other two men started fucking his ass harder.

“Mmmff! Mmff!! Mfff!! Mmmfff!! Mppff..! Mmppff!!”

Izaya shuddered and moaned as the cock rammed into his throat, the two cocks also slamming into his deepest parts, hitting the underside of his stomach. He started crying by the time the men finally came inside him full, the thick cream pie oozing as the men pulled out. His mouth and his ass were filled with cum. The other men had come on his face and his body.

“Drink it all boy, there’s plenty where that came from.” One of the man laughed as he grabbed the black marker and tugged at Izaya’s leg, making him flop onto his stomach as he lost his balance. He started marking how many men Izaya had just serviced and as a joke wrote “cum bucket” on his back with an arrow pointing down to his ass. With other men encouraging him, he doodled some more: “cumslut hole,” “fuck me please,” “my ass and mouth will service you,” and many other shameful phrases.

Then the men took their turns, each of them getting Izaya into the position they wanted as they fucked Izaya’s body raw. They even took photos of Izaya sucking on their cock willingly, spreading his ass and pulling his legs up to his shoulders for a good view of his creampie, and even recorded Izaya saying how much he loved cock and cum and wanted more.

The video ended with Izaya totally spent, barely conscious as his ass faced the camera and the teen spreading his ass open for the viewers, the overflowing cream pie sliding down his pale creamy thighs marked with several crosses that witnessed how many people he had serviced and all sorts of derogatory body slurs and shamings. Then Izaya inserted his own finger into his ass and as the drooling cum churned, he moaned,

“More please… please fuck Izaya’s body…. nnngh… Izaya loves cocks…”


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya limped to school after skipping another day. He was more subdued than normal as he crashed into his desk chair, promptly ignoring Kadota’s approaches or Shinra’s prodding. He didn’t even bother with Shizuo, who regarded him quietly from his desk.

The teachers also left him alone, as Izaya was normally a good student even when he buried his head into his arms as if he was sleeping through the entire class.

When it was time for Takaya-sensei’s class, Izaya excused himself to the nurse’s room feigning sick. Shizuo watched him go, noting his limp and the empty blankness in his eyes.

The next class came and went, but Izaya never returned.

During lunch recess, Shizuo decided to go check him out at the nurse’s office, only to find that he never made it there. The blond panicked inwardly as he excused himself out.

Was Izaya trapped inside the closet again? Did he want to be freed?

No… Shizuo thought to himself. He didn’t really seem to….

Shizuo sighed and scratched his head. He wasn’t good at thinking but he was a bit concerned. Izaya wasn’t acting like his usual self and… after seeing Izaya being bullied like that… well… no one really deserved that. And Shizuo could not get him out of his mind ever since that day –the panting, the drooling, the pale skin and the moaning… none of it.

Shizuo paused in the hallway as he turned the corner to the janitor’s closet.

Did he… dare look… there?

After glancing around to make sure no one was in the hallway, with a nervous hand, Shizuo yanked the door open.

He sighed in relief to see that it was empty save for the mops and buckets.

Though now, Shizuo was more worried. Where else could he be? The shed? The school backyard? Shizuo wandered around searching aimlessly, wasting his lunch period. This truly was a waste of his time but…

Finally he walked up to the rooftop. At first glance, he didn’t see him so Shizuo half turned to leave but...

… he smelled him.

Shizuo sighed half in relief and half in frustration as now he had to deal with the confrontation. Part of him really didn’t want to be bothered with but he also knew that if he didn’t clean up that gutter in his mind, it would never leave him alone.

“Well flea? I see you’re not in the nurse’s office.” Shizuo called out as he closed the door behind him.

He looked up as he could smell the drift coming from above and sure enough, there was Orihara Izaya, sitting there with his feet dangling above the doorway and looking up at the sky.

The blond sighed and hopped on top of the small block and got up there with Izaya. Then he looked up to see what Izaya was looking at. There was nothing there but blue sky. Though Shizuo would enjoy this view normally, sharing it with this… absentminded Izaya was weird.

“You know… the other day…” Shizuo started awkwardly, not knowing how to say it. “I … saw you.”

Shizuo turned over to see if Izaya was listening. There was no indication that Izaya cared. So he continued, “Erm… in the closet.”

Izaya startled Shizuo as he suddenly jumped down from the top. As if wanting to distance himself, he walked over to the fence to look down below. Shizuo sighed and jumped down too to stand behind Izaya.

“Yeah, so what? What do you want me to say?” Izaya asked with a neutral voice as he watched the students enjoy their lunch recess.

“So, who is it? Who’s doing that shitty fucked up t-” Shizuo asked heatedly but Izaya turned to face him, his eyes sharp.

“It’s none of your business.” Izaya cut him off. There was a glint in his eyes, the fire Shizuo was used to seeing. It almost relieved the blond to see it again. Anger was something Shizuo knew how to deal with, not the lifeless Orihara.

Shizuo bristled. “The hell it is! You made it my business when I fucking opened the closet door and saw you tied up, half-naked in, in some… _girl’s_ uniform with th-that t… toy…!” Shizuo spluttered, having a hard time recounting that awful experience of realizing that his most hated enemy was being treated like a sex doll. Orihara Izaya was always the one _he_ wanted to take down, the one _he_ wanted to break but… not in that way. Not to mention, no matter how awful that moment was for him, Shizuo could not stop it from replaying it in his mind. That obscene scene that kept repeating and repeating in his head at night or when he was alone during the day.

It was disgusting, yet Shizuo could not _not_ think about it. It had burned itself into his brain.

Izaya prattled on, his flippant hand in the air. “Oh boo hoo, hoo. Me, me, me. That’s all you’re thinking about. Me. You’re not even-”

“The hell, flea! I’m asking if there’s any way I can help you, alright?! I know that yeah, sure, I’m not really the one suffering here, but I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t _need_ your halfhearted help!” Izaya hissed.

“No, of course you don’t. Of _course_ you didn’t need me when, you know, you were fucking _tied up and shit with the goddamn toy in your ass in a fucking closet for anyone to have a grand fucking time!_ Look, flea, whether you like it or not, I can’t just pretend I didn’t see you being fucking bullied, alright? I can’t do it! Some coward can but _I can’t!_ So either you fucking tell me who did that shitty thing to you or I’ll go fucking report it to the principal!”

“Y… you won’t!” Izaya looked a bit shocked but then grew angrier. “I will take care of it myself! I am not some fucking damsel in distress who needs saving!”

“Oh, says the boy who was clearly tied up in the fucking closet!”

“Look, I almost got him cornered, alright? I just…” Izaya hesitated. Yes, he needed just a few more pieces of evidence and he could have the man serve life in prison, maybe. Though molesting minors didn’t get many years in Japan… even for teacher and students. Besides, Izaya really didn’t want to say that it was him that was the victim. he needed _‘something’_ else more conclusive. And it was taking a lot longer than he had thought. “I just need more time….”

“TIME? THE HELL WITH TIME!!!” Shizuo turned to leave. “I’m gonna go there right now and...!”

“S-stop it, Shizu-chan! Stop!!!” Izaya grabbed at Shizuo, but the blond was much stronger… so he dragged Izaya to the door as he stomped away.

“Look, you _can’t_ expose me now, alright?! I’m being blackmailed!”

Finally, that made Shizuo pause. He turned with a frown.

“Blackmailed?”

“Y… yeah. I got caught with drugs,” Izaya said hesitantly as he looked down on the ground in embarrassment.

“YOU DO FUCKING DRUGS?!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FLE-!”

“NO! I don’t do drugs, you stupid protozoan! I told you, I’m being blackmailed! The fucking teacher stuffed the drugs into my backpack himself! I couldn’t deny that they were mine because he caught me with them!”

Shizuo paused, turning it around in his head.

“Wait so… you were caught with the drugs he put in your bookbag? Then it’s not blackmail, is it?”

Izaya facepalmed.

“You’re so stupid, this is why I didn’t want to bother. Look, the teacher caught me with drugs in my bags. He said he would keep it a secret if I did him a favor. At first I didn’t know _who_ stuffed the drugs in my backpack to frame me, it could have been anyone, but now I’m guessing it was him since no one else has tried to frame me since then. Regardless, someone did it and now I’m stuck. If you report me now, he would probably also report that I’m a drug dealer to cover himself.”

Shizuo tried to turn that over his head.

“Well, but won’t the teacher still be in trouble for… err.. doing that to you?”

Izaya sighed. “If you’re the principal, who would you believe more? Two students who are troublemakers? Or a teacher with outstanding achievements?”

Shizuo thought it over. Whoever this teacher was… must be a good role model on the surface. That angered him even more. Such a fake-ass teacher, whoever he was, Shizuo wanted to beat his ass into the concrete!

“The favors were innocent at first,” Izaya sighed and continued, letting go of Shizuo now that the blond had stopped. “It … it just became progressively…” Izaya trailed off there. Shizuo didn’t want to know either, since whatever Izaya had gone through probably was disgusting enough. Already Shizuo was fuming and wanted to break the walls to calm himself, and if Izaya explained any further, he’d probably start punching every single teacher he could find.

So instead, Shizuo punched the fence, ripping the wires and warping it. Izaya took a step back startled.

“Alright, one week.” Shizuo growled. “I’ll give you one week to fucking get this bastard. If you can’t….” Shizuo looked at Izaya with a determined look.

“I’ll force the name out of you one way or the other and I’m going to punch him.”

“...” Izaya stared at the serious Shizuo for two seconds before he burst out laughing.

“Punch him? Is that all you’re gonna do? Oh god, Shizu-chan, you’re so simpleminded! Ahahahahaaha!!!” There was a hilarious simplicity to Shizuo’s mind in regards to revenge, Izaya couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

Shizuo looked confused, then a bit sour. “W-what’s wrong with punching an asshole? He deserves at least that!”

“Aahahahaha… th… that’s… ahaahahahaha!!!” Izaya crumpled to the floor and giggled some more.

But a vast burden had been lifted. Strangely, Izaya felt like his clipped wings were back and he felt light again.

How strange… Izaya had planned an elaborate torture for Takaya and here was Shizuo, who only wanted to punch him.

No…., Izaya thought to himself as he smiled. He would make sure…. that despicable teacher would pay.

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling a lot better, Izaya returned after lunch to attend classes. He was even smiling like his normal self, joking around with others again. Kadota and the others were not sure what had happened, but Shinra had noticed that Shizuo sat in the back with a smug look on his face. Everything seemed to be going well as the last class bell rang. As everyone packed to leave, Takaya sensei came over and placed a hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

“I heard you were skipping class again, Izaya-kun.”

Izaya visibly stiffened.

“Please see me after class for detention.” He whispered softly to his student before he disappeared. Feeling numb again, Izaya stood there as the teacher left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Izaya?” Shizuo asked as he walked with Shinra and Kadota out of school. Wasn’t Kadota usually walking with Izaya?

“Ah, I heard he got detention … He got caught skipping classes today by Takaya sensei.” Kadota said as he shrugged as it was normal.

Shizuo froze in midstep.

“Wait, what?”

The other two boys also paused as they stared at Shizuo’s stricken pale face in confusion. It wasn’t like Izaya never got detention. In fact, he had been getting a lot recently.

“Er, detention? For skipping class all day today?” Kadota said it again. Sure Shizuo never seem to care if Izaya was missing class or not, but today seemed different.

“Y-you guys go on ahead.” Shizuo swiftly turned to go back to school.

The two boys stared at each other in confusion and back at Shizuo as he ran back towards the school which was already good fifteen minutes walking distance away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nnngh…. S… stop….” Izaya shuddered as he held onto his own desk once more. He hated this… he _hated_ this. He just needed few more days… just a few more …! But the goddamn teacher was _wasting his time_ with these stupid-

“Aaah..!!!” Izaya cried out as the teacher shoved his thick cock inside him in one swift thrust.

“You’ve gotten looser… after that time. Tsk, tsk, tsk… such a slutty body you have, Izaya-kun… for such a model student.” Takaya grunted as he thrusted roughly in again and Izaya moaned.

“Please… no more… I can’t... “ Izaya whimpered with his legs spread and his shirt rolled up so his nipples could be bruised on the surface of his wooden desk. He hated this position the most, feeling like a fuck toy on his toes as his teacher fucked him hard in his ass. He hated _all_ positions but…

“But you’re still sucking me in after all of that two nights ago. Orihara-kun, you’ve got such a splendid body, so well trained….” Takaya licked his lips as he started to thrust for his own pleasure. Izaya moaned in staccatos punctuated with each of his teacher’s thrusts, the desk shaking and squeaking with his weight.

“Not so loud, Orihara-kun. The doors may be locked but… what if someone hears you?”

Izaya gritted his teeth and whimpered lowly, his eyes tearing up again as he drooled all over his desk. He had … promised himself that he would overcome this. He had even promised his own enemy that he would find a way! But here he was, back with his legs spread like a whore for this abominable teacher. He wanted a way out.

The lewd squelching sound filled the empty classroom once more as the teacher pounded into his ass once more, the neverending cycle still unbroken. Izaya vowed that he would get away. One day. But… it seemed it wasn’t… today… as he was once more on his desk and the teacher’s cock was once more ravishing his ass.

“Do you wish to be done like that again, Orihara-kun?” the teacher smirked as he pinpointed Izaya’s prostate and slammed into him, earning him a cute yelp. He loved how Izaya’s ass always tightened up again. “Should I bring more people next time? Will twenty be enough for this slutty ass of yours?” And with each of Takaya’s dirty words, he could feel Izaya’s ass quiver in response.

“Oh? You’d like that won’t you? Your dirty little ass loved cocks and being fucked, is that it?”

Izaya started to whimper and cry as Takaya’s words started to wear him down once more. All that determination he had built for himself was crumbling once more.

“You liked it when those men used you for their pleasure.” He slammed into Izaya’s deepest parts as he continued with a grunt. “And you liked it when they video taped you and shamed you, marked you and forced you to drink their cum. You love being their cum whore and their sex doll….you can make good money and you don’t even have to do anything, isn’t that nice? Just open your mouth and use your tongue… and spread your legs. And they’ll love you like a good doll you are.”

Each of Takaya’s words only tore down Izaya’s defenses so easily. Takaya’s words were like a magic spell, each time he spoke it only solidified his hold on Izaya, the loose chains around the student’s neck tightening once more.

“But you’re mine, Orihara Izaya,” the teacher whispered into Izaya’s ear like a little devil tempting him. “You’ll always be mine. No matter how many men fuck you and make your theirs, you’ll always come back to me.” The teacher pinched Izaya’s nipple and two fingers jabbed into Izaya’s moaning mouth to muffle him, forcing the student to feel his entire body upon him. Izaya broke again as those words sank in. He couldn’t get away from this teacher… Every time he thought he could, somehow the older man had found a way to tighten the noose around his neck once more, dragging him back to the hellhole he ‘belonged’ in.

Yes, he ‘belonged’ here, just like Takaya had said. He was already sullied and his body had become trained to be fucked like this. Deep inside, Izaya knew that his body had become conditioned to enjoy this humiliation. There was no escaping it. It was just a innocent dream he once had, but in the end he-

The door suddenly rattled.

The teacher paused from mid-thrust, panting softly. Izaya too turned his head weakly at the door.

“See, you were too loud,” the teacher whispered, his fingers nervously caressing Izaya’s hips. “Shall I fuck you while we-”

Then the door rattled again. This time, harder.

Now Takaya too paused and stayed quiet, the air turning very tense.

When the door didn’t rattle the third time after a long pause, Takaya seemed to relax and laugh.

“See, Orihara-kun? Were you expecting a savior? Because it seems that even God has forsaken y-”

Then the door BURST open with a loud crash as the splinters flew in all directions. Then walked in the god of violence incarnate himself, Heiwajima Shizuo, burning eyes and growls and teeth.

“W-whoa, whoa, whoa. L… look here, Heiwajima-kun. This isn’t what you think it…” Takaya sensei took a step back, his pants down and his cock still dripping wet and hard after sliding out of Izaya’s ass. Shizuo took one look at an exhausted Izaya with his pants down on his desk, his ass dripping with thick white ooze… then back at the panicking teacher who was trying to calm him down even as he took a step back… Words were being spoken but they were just white noise to Heiwajima Shizuo.

“You…!” Shizuo growled as he charged forward. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!”

And Shizuo threw his punch with all his might at the despicable teacher’s face as he flew into the air, crashed into the window, and fell from the third story building down to the pool where the students were practicing their relays. There were screams of students and a loud splash.

“S… Shizu…” Izaya tried to weakly get up but crumpled to the floor with trembling legs. It was over. Everything would be over for him. Izaya wanted to cry. He had worked so hard, but now everyone will know he was just a sex toy for-

Shizuo took off his blue school uniform jacket and wrapped Izaya in it. Then he held him close and protectively, making sure that his own back was turn to the door as the teachers and students started to gather at the noise.

“What is going on here?!” one of the teachers yelled as he saw that the doorway was blown in and the students who were in clubs and other afterschool activities gathered.

Shizuo turned his head while shielding Izaya with his own body. “That goddamn teacher was fucking his student so I fucking punched him! At least protect your goddamn students if you’re a teacher!” Shizuo growled menacingly and the teacher took a step back, realizing it was Heiwajima Shizuo. He coughed and started to order everyone to leave, there was nothing to see here. The teachers forced all the curious students out so that they could inspect for themselves… but the evidence was overwhelming.

There were plenty of students squealing and screaming down below as they took picture… of the unconscious teacher floating back up to the pool’s surface, with his pants down and his cock still very much so hard and erect.

 

* * *

 

 

“So erm… thank you.” Izaya said awkwardly as he met with Shizuo the next morning before the school started. The police had arrived yesterday and arrested Takaya sensei. In the end, thanks to Shizuo shielding his body, only few teachers found out and they hushed up the best they could… except for the tarnished reputation of Takaya sensei, whose half naked pictures were now circulating all over the internet as the pedophile teacher. Most of the students and the world believed the victim was female, due to the fact that Takaya was notoriously popular with the female students. He was already in jail and his charges were being processed.

All because of a simple punch.

“I gotta say, that was one impressive punch.” Izaya smiled wryly at Shizuo who just grunted and muttered. It was awkward walking to school together, but Izaya had come early to his house to pick him up, something that startled both Shizuo and Kasuka when they woke up that morning to find Izaya grinning shyly near their door and wave at them nervously. Kasuka with his sharp intuition told Shizuo that he would go to school in another direction to leave the two alone.

“It… was nothing.”

They walked in silence a bit before they both started to say, “Hey by the way…”

“Ah, you first…” Izaya said.

“No, it’s nothing. Erm… just wanted to see if you’re alright now…” Shizuo felt even more awkward as he tried to move a conversation he didn’t even know how to continue.

“Pfff… Don’t I look alright to you?” Izaya smiled and teased as his normal self.

“Well, geez, sorry for asking,” Shizuo grumbled. That damn flea was still annoying.

Izaya only giggled and clung to Shizuo’s arm, catching him off guard.

“This is hilarious… such a cliche sappy story like this. You’re too predictable, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smiled as he snuggled to Shizuo.

“W… what the hell flea! Why can’t you be nice for one goddamn min-”

Before Shizuo could continue, Izaya interrupted him with a small peck on his lip.

Shizuo froze… then his face flushed red as he realized that Izaya had kissed him.

“THE HELL, FLEA?!!! This isn’t…!! What I…!!!!”

“It’s not?” Izaya raised his eyebrows with feigned surprised. “I thought you said that you couldn’t get me out of your mind?”

“W-well yeah but..!!!!” Shizuo growled, not knowing what to do. “I didn’t fucking punch him so you could repay ME with your… you know… b… bo… bod…” Shizuo stammered, unable to say what he had in mind.

“Hmm….” Izaya smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and stared into his eyes seductively. “Well, I have another idea…” Izaya dragged Shizuo to a nearby dark alleyway to kiss him more seriously.

“Wa-wait, Izaya… stop, I…” Shizuo tried to push Izaya away as his body started to heat up.

“You know… Shizu-chan… he wasn’t the _only one_ ” Izaya whispered into Shizuo’s ears, his body pressed so close, the blond could feel everything.

But Shizuo froze at Izaya’s words.

“W-what do you mean… he wasn’t the only one?” Shizuo grew cold as blood drained from his face.

“There were others… who fucked me. Trained me… and made me their toy….” Izaya looked pitifully sad and hurt. “They made me… do things… and now… I’m… I’m conditioned to be horny every day.”

Then he looked back up at Shizuo and pleaded, “I need… someone to help me … _relieve_ this stress… and someone to… help me take revenge…”

Shizuo gulped. This was a lie, right? Izaya never would look this vulnerable if he wasn’t lying… right?

But Shizuo couldn’t help but fall under Izaya’s spell as the smaller boy got on his toes and kissed him and a world of doubt and suspicion melted away. Even as Shizuo tried to break away, he couldn’t. Izaya’s words were that of a seductive snake wrapping its coil around Shizuo’s neck, pleading to him that he ‘needed’ someone to ‘retrain’ him and ‘recondition’ his horny body.

“Is… my body… too dirty for you?” Izaya pleaded with the saddest broken eyes and Shizuo could not say no any longer. He gathered up what he thought was a broken doll that needed healing… and kissed him back with every passion he had held back since the day he had seen Izaya tied up in that closet.

“Nnngh….” The moan that Izaya let out clinched it for Shizuo as he couldn’t help but turn the boy around and press him hard against the brick wall of the alley. More kisses followed along with hurried pants being pulled down.Then, because Shizuo was so inexperienced with sex, Izaya got down to his knees to suck on his cock for a quick lubrication as he stretched his own ass with his fingers. It made the blond instantly come into Izaya’s mouth but he breathed hard as he watched the smaller boy… _swallow his cum in a lewd manner._

“S… Shit…” Shizuo swallowed dryly. He didn’t even realize how badly he had wanted him. Izaya had been constantly tormenting him in his dreams where he got to fuck him again but this… was better than any of his imagination.

It didn’t take long before Izaya was against the wall with his legs spread, moaning as Shizuo entered in his ass. He was still bigger, Izaya realized. Bigger than any man he had taken in his ass… and stronger. The grip around his hip was almost bruising, but Izaya braced himself for that already as it was part of his plan.

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya moaned even as Shizuo came inside him for the second time for just thrusting it once into that tight ass. Shizuo groaned and his face heated in embarrassment at how he wasn’t lasting very long… his inexperience an open book.

“Shizu-chan, please… hurry and fuck me… I… I want to forget… how they had…”

Izaya did not even need to say more. Despite coming twice, Shizuo thrust inside Izaya again, and again and again. Izaya moaned and encouraged him that it felt good, that he loved Shizuo’s cock… just like the way that he was taught. He said all the right words he knew other men loved to hear, and tightened his ass and spread his legs and drooled just like the way they told him to do it. He knew exactly how to turn his head and make an expression that drove Shizuo wild for more no matter how many times he came inside Izaya, and their heated exchange of kisses only made Shizuo long for more as that ass sucked his cock like sweet, sweet candy.

Izaya had learned from the best and he knew exactly how to manipulate and blackmail this young little monster now to get what he wanted. He would use all his mind and body to wrap a chain around Shizuo and keep him as his. A little monster of his own that would do all his bidding as for a small, small price. His own body was already sullied by so many men, what more was it to have just another fuck him and use him anyway?

It was just a body. And just a cock to suck. He would use any means necessary to achieve his goals now.

Those other men who had toyed with him would pay, every last one of them..

Then, Orihara Izaya, would make everyone his little toy.

One by one.

 

-the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello, this is Rukawagf. Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope it was somewhat enjoyable journey. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, the 2nd author could not continue so I got her permission to finish without her. I know I will miss writing this fanfic, ahahaha... But I plan to write a new fic with a lot of pwp kinky smut now that this is finished. Look forward to it <3 
> 
> Again thank you so much!


End file.
